The Zodiac
by SilverMew22
Summary: A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose. Will she ever find her purpose in life?
1. Chapter 1 Blood Red Eyes

**The Zodiac~Info**

**A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose. Will she ever find her purpose in life?**

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight**

**AN: Starts from Kaname the ancestor's memories, so it may contain spoilers, also it is told from different point of views (POV) but it is mainly just their thoughts or actions. POV will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated T, for mentions of blood, violence and death, also to be safe.**

**The Zodiac, A Vampire Knight Fan fiction**

**Chapter 1 ~ Blood red eyes**

(Normal-POV)~

It was a cold autumn afternoon as a black bird with red tipped wings, flew over the brittle branches of a large forest, after a storm had rampaged through the already decimated land.

A young man who appeared to be eighteen, walked alone on the beaten path, his dark brown locks elegantly caressing his face, shielding his ominously dark eyes from the cold bitter wind that rushed past his face.

He set his glance towards the ever present trees, which were framing the path he walked on, as they somewhat blocked out some of the sun's strong rays.

The male continued to gracefully walk down the muddied road, his dark burgundy eyes spotted an unmoving figure laying on the ground. He walked over towards the small girl and examined her for a moment, brushing his finger tips against her visible neck.

There were slight scratches which were seeping an intoxicating blood, mixed with various scents, what intrigued him the most was her absence of a certain blood type.

He swept his slender fingers across her neck picking up traces of blood then put them against his lips to be received by his tongue.

The male slightly turned her over, to view her face.

It was childish and innocent.

She had pale fragile skin, as if she'd never set foot outside until today and long golden silk like hair.

Her hair grew to the point where it cascaded down her back and slightly covered her body, but the young man still took his coat off and covered her body from the cold fall wind, that harshly gusted by.

He picked her up along with the coat and carried her off, even though he sensed that there was something different about her, compared to him and the other humans.

The male was alone and so was this girl, neither had anywhere left to go in this cold waste land.

The human population was rapidly decreasing due to the harsh cold, lack of medicine, food and the vampires feeding on the humans, turning them into vampire slaves before they had time to replenish their species.

It really looked bleak for the human race.

(Kaname-P.O.V.)~

It has been a few days now, lugging this female around past barely formed homes and farms which held little to no people inhabiting them.

Kaname was recalling an incident somewhat prior to this day.

He was carrying his female companion through a small village that looked as if it had been hit by a fire storm; animals laid dead amongst burnt hay, homes and crops were damaged beyond repair and unfortunately no humans were found alive. He walked a little further along the outskirts of the village, to find a shaken up old woman, holding a small boy with blood seeping from a wound on his small, fragile neck.

She looked at them in fear then shock when she looked at the girl in my arms.

"It's her, she's back, the demon has come back!"

She cried to the few other humans, who she had hid with in the forest.

When I tried to question their reaction to the girl, they ran or stayed silent out of fear, finally one of them chose to speak, she said that the girl I was carrying had demonic powers and had terrorized their small village, drained and slaughtered both their animals and humans and was accompanied by a young man whose eyes were blood red with fangs like a snake, he also possessed evil powers as well.

They killed her entire family except for her son, who they let live, only to serve them and carry on their bloody legacy of their kills.

Kaname looked at the boy and asked if he was bitten, she answered, "yes, all were bitten, but me," as she rocked her quivering son who was now unknowingly a vampire servant, but he didn't have the heart to tell the old withering woman and left the small batch of new vampires that now replaced yet another chance at human life.

Kaname put the girl on the ground and distanced himself to look at her carefully, as many thoughts and possible explanations entered his head.

'Well now I'm convinced that she can't be human, since she hasn't eaten in a week and is still asleep, so should I just leave her here or...'

Kaname looked at his hands and sighed.

'If you were really responsible for this, I may have to- oh, she's starting to stir from her sleep.'

The girl's dark blue eyes opened in a flash but she then quickly shut her eyes because of the bright sunlight. I slowly walked towards her as to not startle the young girl, as my shadow served as a temporary cover for her to adjust to both the sunlight and me.

Her body flinched at the sight of her surroundings including me, as she clutched the over coat to her body, eyes widened in both fear and curiosity as if she'd never laid eyes on a human being before, never the less a vampire.

As I neared her she made a run for it, I caught her arm as her body started to illuminate a warm golden glow.

(Enzeru-P.O.V.)~

I woke up to the sun's rays gleaming on my face, but caught the faint presence of a new being.

Suddenly I saw my eyelids darkened while my eyes were still closed, allowing me to safely open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a person, which startled me, I felt like a prey animal under such an intense stare and so that is what I had become...an animal.

(Normal-POV)~

The young man watched as the girl morphed into a small rabbit covered with golden fur, she had soft white fur on her stomach and a puffy white tail. Dark blue eyes stared into dark red eyes before she tried to run off, only to be caught by the young man, his slender fingers caressed her fur as he examined the new being he clutched in his hand, she was neither human nor vampire, she was something entirely new and now he felt an interest to know exactly what she was.

(Enzeru-POV)~

I was frightened when he caught me, but I never attacked him while he examined my new form.

I turned into a snake and slithered from his hand the second he turned away to look at a group of approaching strangers.

They were looking for people who never died.

They also said the human population was dying out which saddened me for some reason.

The man forgot his name but someone said it was Kaname, after his old village. After the people left, I stayed with Kaname and from that day on, we silently traveled alongside each other, silently observing one another for basic strengths and weaknesses, but I also wanted to help him too.

TIME SKIP (A FEW DAYS LATER)

(Enzeru-POV)~

My stomach growled again, earning a blush from me and a strange look from Kaname.

I looked away as the sound of a bird caught my attention as it flew onto a tree, I then spotted one apple on the branch as the black bird flew from the tree and into the forest.

I looked back towards Kaname who was probably debating on our next route or, if there was any sign of recent human life close by.

I was so hungry.

I guess he wouldn't mind if i had a little bite.

I closed my eyes and focused on something big, the animals in my head looked like strokes of white and gold in pitch black darkness, I saw the horse's outline and focused on that.

(Kaname-POV)~

I looked over towards the faint golden glow to see the girl morph into a horse, she stood on her hind legs and reached for a far away branch, she landed with a loud thud but hunger did not allow her stop.

She tried again, even jumping and landing with a loud whinny.

'She must of hurt herself, her rear left leg, it seems like there was a limp now.'

She tried once more despite the pain, but she collapsed and could barely raise herself from the ground.

(Normal-POV)~

The golden mare laid on the ground tired, beaten, hurt and starving.

Suddenly Kaname's feet landed closely by her body, as he bowed down presenting her with an apple, a sweat mark appeared above her head.

'He got it so fast and it took me three tries and fails and I never even got close.'

With a sigh she arched her head forward only to have the apple pulled away.

"You'll have to be in your human form, if you want this fruit."

Kaname turned away and took off his coat and give it to her to cover her body. Enzeru glared at his back as she morphed into a girl and covered her body with his coat, all while sitting on the ground with a pout.

He turned around and handed me the apple and watched me eat.

"Alright, hold still," he advised as he examined my leg down to my ankle.

"Just as I thought, you sprained your ankle in the fall, you should stay off of it for a while...but we still need to move onward, so..."

He didn't finish the sentence before picking me up as I squirmed in protest, but he never let go and started to hold me closer in his arms bridal style, my legs swaying as he walked and I hated every second of it.

My eyelids felt heavy after some hours of traveling, but my senses told me to stay alert around Kaname, we stopped by a small river as Kaname put me down and left.

"Kana...me?"

'Did he just leave me here?'

I couldn't fight the heaviness of my eyelids and body as I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 In Human Territory

**A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose, Will she ever find her purpose in life?**

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight**

**AN: Starts from Kaname the ancestor's memories, so it may contain spoilers, also it is told from different point of views (POV) but it is mainly just their thoughts or actions. POV will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated M, for mentions of blood, violence and death, also to be safe.**

**The Zodiac, A Vampire Knight Fan fiction**

**Chapter 2 ~ In Human Territory**

**~Dreams~**

Everything was pitch black again with small swirls of colors forming into strange yet familiar shapes, twelve to be exact and a whirl like ring in the 'sky' or more above the other swirls, they all spread out from time to time but never went beyond the largest 'ring' some were dull gray or white, while a few others were golden while the ring like swirl was silver.

How strange, it's like something is keeping them there.

"Are you sure she's okay, she hasn't awaken in weeks?"

"That's what lord Kaname said that she just needs some rest, that's what he said and he has never steered us wrong before."

"I guess so, but..."

'Whose voices are these?'

"They're human genius!"

I looked down to see a white swirl-a rooster was speaking to me?

"Now wake up Enzeru!" It said as I looked up shocked to see an approaching dragon's gaping mouth coming for me and the rooster.

The girl's eyes suddenly opened as her body shot forward in a cold sweat.

"Ar-are you okay?"

A strange man's voice asked in concern. I looked over with a startled expression towards a small family of a man and a young teenage boy, who was staring quite endearingly at me, creeping me out a little.

The man stood up telling me that he would tell lord Kaname of my condition, while the young teen stayed behind to 'stay by my side.'

'... ugh... '

"What's your name young maiden and what are you to lord Kaname, is this his coat are you perhaps his lover, what happened to your ankle, you were sleeping for a long time are you-"

I covered his mouth, neglecting my hatred for physical contact as I looked down to see I was indeed still wearing Kaname's coat.

He could tell I was confused with some of his questions, especially with my name and what I meant to Kaname, just by the look on my face.

"You're very quiet, are you okay?"

He asked yet another question.

The young teenager moved from his stool to the bed I was laying on, making me more irritated.

'Hey, he smells differently from both me and Kaname, so this is how a human smells.'

I moved a bit closer to get a better sniff, while he moved in closer to close the distance.

Startled by his action, I moved back and he looked disappointed then determined and moved forward again, parting his lips and moving my hair from my face, to behind my ear, before his father came barging in, causing the boy to quickly move away from me, as I pressed my body against the wall in fear and confusion.

The father looked at the scene before him in confusion, before saying that lord Kaname would see me after sunset. Now that I think about it, we only traveled after dark and rested under the shady trees during the days when the sun was at its highest.

"You seem to mean very much to him"

The man smiled at me again.

"What was your name again?"

The man was checking my ankle by lifting the hem of the coat...then he saw his son behind him trying to aim his sights a little higher, the man pulled the boy's ear and tugged him outside for 'a talk' earning a small sweat drop from me.

**~A few hours later~**

The door swung open revealing Kaname, he walked over to me, picked me up as I groaned in protest and as he politely thanked the two males, as one looked pleased while the other looked upset.

**(Enzeru-POV)~**

I was given a small yet comfortable room of my own, in the small house where the village people could easily reach Kaname. He walked over to me and quickly healed my ankle "you are of more use to me now."

He whispered to me as he grabbed a near by syringe and walked towards the door.

"Become a small animal and check on the humans, locate all the humans who are too ill to come to me directly and come back before the sun sets, but for now you must eat."

Kaname left the room as I turned to see a pile of apples at the foot of my bed.

**(An Hour or so Later)**

A golden snake with dark blue pupils and a white under belly, made its way out of Kaname's home and into the village. She saw many bed ridden humans by pocking her small head through nooks and crannies of the village people's houses.

She never questioned why Kaname openly used her until now.

'Maybe it's because I'm not human, that he feels he can use me and yet I'm okay with it, I have no real purpose or sense of being and yet I am so different...so strange.'

'I remembered the small group of people looking for others like them, like Kaname...is that what I should do too, should I look for others like me?

Kaname opened his front door to the barks of a large yet slender golden Collie-Retriever mix.

The dog went straight to her room and emerged later as Enzeru, in a loose gray dress shirt and pants. She walked over to Kaname and waited for her next orders.

"Have you found any?"

Kaname already had his syringe, I nodded and we both walked out, ready to salvage this village of fragile humans, together.

**(10 years later)**

"We're almost home girl"

The man behind the ranges of a cart pulled by Kaname's special horse said as he spoke to the animal as a form of comfort and gratitude.

'I must admit that she is quite an intelligent animal, since she knew were all the best crops for every year's season were at its most bountiful, maybe lord Kaname taught his horse where to go, but still, where was that girl from ten years ago...where was she now?'

Though I already had a son, my wife hadn't made it through the labor.

Once word spread throughout the village, that girl came right away and like an angel watching over us, my son grew healthier in her presence, but something was off...she never aged, not in height or anything, I even asked lord Kaname for her hand in marriage once while I was still quite young, but was denied without a second thought, till this day I still can't stand that man, though my son almost worships him, but I also noticed that lord Kaname also never aged either, which I brought up with the towns people and even though I spoke the truth, they ignored me because they thought there was a better explanation for his strange behavior of never being active before dark, or taking any food other then small portions of whole fruits, mainly apples from our extra harvest for that girl he has kept away from everyone, like some prized pet or-oh Kaname's horse seems to be weary better take her straight to lord Kaname, I think he might be with a patient now.'

**(Enzeru-POV)**

'This year's harvest was good.'

Enzeru thought to herself as she slowly pulled the cart with the two humans ridding behind her in the seat.

'And as always, Kaname was right about the time and location to harvest...honestly I don't think the humans even need us anymore.'

The boy was trying to grab my tail again so I allowed my body to slow a little more so he wouldn't have to reach that far and fall off.

'I'm glad he finally moved on and went off to marry someone else after Kaname had taken the liberty to deny him for me, he knew the young man wouldn't understand my situation, it was for his own good.'

I tried to reassure myself with rational reasoning, but in my heart I had already accepted the fact that maybe I wasn't able to love or be loved, to trust another being with my true self, I didn't even know who I was beyond this strange ability.

A tired sigh escaped my lip as the elusive thought of love plagued my mind once again, I couldn't possible ask Kaname about something that he had not even obtained for himself, love was so strange to me, it was so frightening to watch and think that could someday that might be me...no never, I would never cast my heart out in a sea of sharks by a thin thread that could so easily be cut, caught, and viciously torn apart.

There were days when I watched the humans and wondered how someone could make another person so happy and with death so sad, to the point that even I became fearful of becoming to attached to another person and made a silent promise to kept my heart at a distance or run away if I ever got to close and save us both heartache

... no I'll just never fall in love, how hard could that be.

But I never realized there were many forms of this beast called love.

I realized that the boy was still talking, saying something about a good harvest, but I felt so weary that I consciously kept walking towards Kaname who was with a patient, I wonder what he is up to, the farmer and I gasped in realization and horror.

'Kaname...was taking blood from a human!'


	3. Chapter 3 A Bloody Truth

**`(*^*)-+:SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Enzeru.**

**AN: Starts from Kaname the ancestor's memories, so it may contain spoilers, also it is told from different point of views (P.O.V.) but it is mainly just their thoughts or actions. POV will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated T and for mentions of blood, to be safe.**

**,('^')' I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review, just to let me know that someone is actually reading this story.**

**You can leave comments, questions, grammar errors, stuff like that `('^'),**

**Chapter 3 ~ A Bloody Truth**

**(Enzeru-P.O.V.)**

The man took the boy and ran off, leaving me and Kaname staring at each other, a beast staring at another beast.

I turned into a small golden rodent only to have my tail grabbed by Kaname, it didn't matter because I decided to stay there with him as I waited for Kaname's next move, but he just stood there.

An angry mob of people came, bringing pitch-forks to confront Kaname.

They asked question after question, only to be met with silence, they called him a monster and said that they wanted blood, feeling frightened for Kaname's safety, I morphed into the first thing that came to mind.

"Roar!"

Everyone backed away from the the fierce white tigress, with golden stripes and patterns that curved and caressed her lean body, as she hissed and growled at anyone who dared to step towards her or Kaname.

Kaname did not want an altercation, so he quietly left though the gap in the crowd, allowing me to also follow, suddenly something hard hit the back of my flank, causing me to flinch and turn around to see the very man whose son I cared for glaring at me, he called me a demon as I took my chance to run away when he looked towards the ground for another stone to hurl at me, but I was already out of sight.

I wondered along the beaten path once more, but this time I had a choice of where to go and yet I still followed Kaname's retreating form, as the dust my paws kicked up wafted towards my face, temporarily blinded my view.

I used my front paw to wipe at my eyes.

I saw Kaname in the distance as he was looking out towards the town we once almost called home, before they drove us out.

I felt the familiar presence of a vampire and turned to see a hooded woman approaching Kaname, I was to far away to hear what they were saying but he did start to follow her, apparently he was going off to be with his own kind...and I wouldn't stop him.

We shared a glance before I charged off into the forest just to tear myself away from such an intense yet steady stare.

I had to choose what I was going to do next.

Should I continue to follow him around like a lost sheep, for the rest of my life or set my own path, through unknown territory, but my cowardice would not allow me to be alone. I turned into a horse and doubled back towards Kaname and the hooded woman.

They both mounted my back before she steered us back towards the nest of vampires.

**(A year or two later)**

She kept calling Kaname a good boy and she also called me a good girl, even when I was in my human form, honestly how young and naive do we look to her. We stayed at a place crawling with vampires and those strange humans, who had constantly blood red eyes, fangs and acted like crazed animals whenever I got to close.

They were the servants of the original vampires that lived at this place.

'There are so many of them, like a vampire army, but where were they all coming from?'

I was still quite naive about the world of vampires and how they were made.

Kaname and that woman had ridden me many times to far away places, populated by humans, where monsters like us were not welcomed or crop fields that were harvested by the humans that lived around that area, it was as if they had taken up human watching as a hobby or something.

They both loved humans and never wanted to hurt them, they were raised by humans and wanted to be like them, but the hooded woman and I had noticed that Kaname refused to drink human blood, that idiot even fainted from starvation once, something no vampire has ever done in this place, it made the others wonder about his health, even the hooded woman had told him he needed to stop acting so foolish.

I even offered my blood to him once, which made us somewhat uneasy, he saw the uncertainty in my eyes and then refused my offer.

One day I ventured around the nest to look for Kaname, I found him alone in a room with beakers, tubes and other various substances like liquids, blood and even skin, tissues and maybe a finger or two.

I never got a chance to ask him what he was up to, because Kaname started to ask me of what I thought of vampires and then of him, while he waited for the substances to have a reaction, to what looked like a large portion of his flesh, he had sliced off and placed in a beaker.

I didn't even know what to say as he stared intensively at the substance and never at me, waiting for an answer, he sighed and finally turned to me.

"Disgusting, isn't it," he paused to hold up the beaker.

"Not even the strongest of toxins and chemicals, can do a thing to a vampire's flesh," he stated, setting the beaker down, then looked back at me.

"The answer to my question is disgusting, loathsome, beast."

He murmured then approached me and placed his slender hands on my cheek, then slid his fingers over my neck, placing his hand on my small shoulder, in one swift, yet gentle motion.

"Do you find me frightening, Enzeru?"

He asked as his hand slid down my arm causing me to shiver at his touch.

"Does my touch, sicken you, drain you of precious life?"

He finally grasped my hand in his, held it up to his lips and spoke in a haunted, yet quiet voice as his eyes slowly turned red with blood lust, while kissing my hand as it went limp from his touch.

Kaname's intense gaze finally motioned over to a vampire standing at the doorway.

"Kaname, we have found you a suitable human to feed from, it is waiting for you in your room."

The vampire bowed then exited the room, after giving me a quick glance.

"He couldn't even refer to her, as a person?" I questioned, as Kaname looked upset which reminded me of why I came.

"Kaname, have you been resting lately, it worries me to see you like this."

I looked up at Kaname for a response as I placed my palm against my chest.

Kaname smiled which startled my, but also made me blush.

"You are concerned for my health?"

Kaname let a small laugh escape his lips, there was no reason to hide, no reason to lie or put up a facade.

"You needn't worry Enzeru, the future of our lives together will one day no longer be you burden to carry."

Kaname could see the confusion in my eyes as he turned away, to attend to his work of self mutilation and experimentation.

"I have much work to do, Enzeru."

I saw a bloody scalpel not far from his hand's reach, I gripped his wrist to gain his attention.

"Kaname what are you doing to yourself!" I cried.

Kaname turned to me and placed his hand on my cheek in a caress, before he stole the scalpel back from my hand.

"I told you, please don't worry about me, before I get to found of your kindness."

Kaname's body shifted to hide his latest experiment from my view.

"No mater what I do, my body parts regenerate, no mater how much blood I drink, I still thirst for more, this abomination of a body, wont let me rest until I can find a way, to destroy it."

Kaname turned around to continue.

"This will be the first step in helping mankind."

He dug the scalpel into his finger severing it from its base, I covered my mouth to smother a gasp as I ran from the room from my fear of blood.

"Yes Enzeru, stay away from me and never come back to this horrible place," he whispered as he dropped the detached finger into a beaker for later experimentation, realizing that only he could do serious damage to himself and nothing else.

**(Time Skip ~ A Few Weeks)**

The hooded woman walked towards a room fashioned with strong locks, pulled out a rusted key from her pant's pocket and twisted it into the key hole. She pushed past the open door before closing the door behind her in one swift motion.

She set her sights on the bed where Enzeru laid there in a deep slumber.

"Wake up Enzeru, I need your assistance with something very important."

The hooded woman lifted up the blanket to see a slightly disheveled Enzeru give a moan of annoyance as she tugged at the blanket to cover herself, but it was tugged off of her and thrown on the floor.

"This is important, so stop acting like a child and help me, I can't do this alone!" she told me.

Oh yes this was the day that we would take action, we all had different roles, but all were in the intention of helping the human race.

We both exited the room as she wore a hooded robe and I was still quite disheveled from getting straight out of bed.

"What was I to do again?"

I asked the hooded woman with uncertainty, as I looked towards her for guidance, but...is it me, or does she look quite pale today.

Her authoritative voice broke me away from me observations.

"You are to do two things Enzeru, turn into a horse and take me to the humans, from there I will help them and you are to run away to assist Kaname in dealing with the vampires who idolize the idea of turning all of mankind into submissive slaves...it's a pity just when we all found each other, that this had to happen, but this needs to be done, I know this is a heavy burden for you and Kaname to carry and I am sorry that you have to be left with such a terrible task."

She looked away from me as I grabbed the horse ridding equipment that I hated so much, because of its leather straps and cold steel, but it was greatly needed for our travels. She pushed open the doors of the vampire's nest, letting in a blinding sunlight and allowing us to venture into the vampire servant mass.

"If we deal with their masters, then what will become of there servants...who will they feed from?"

I asked in worry before she told me to become a horse, when I did, she placed the equipment for horse riding on my body which I had dropped during my transformation, both the reigns and saddle.

She mounted my back and told me to find Kaname, who was somewhere in the mass of vampires.

For some reason, the vampires who were once human, paid me no mind as both the hooded woman and I looked for Kaname.

"There he is Enzeru, move forward, I must speak to him for a moment."

I couldn't see her expression because of my situation but I noticed a hint of resolve in her voice. She called out Kaname's name in order to gain his attention from the crowd for a moment, as I galloped over to Kaname, as she lent out her hand for him to ride me as well.

"Leave those people for now!"

She commanded Kaname as if he were her servant, in a way he kind of was, I smirked to myself but shook my head in order to retain my focus, this was important.

"Come Kaname, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Kaname started to murmur and talk to himself, but she would have none of it.

"What are you saying, come on!"

She yanked him on my back which startled me and almost made me trip because of the sudden adage of weight. I whinnied in annoyance, but became calm as one of them started to stroke me back for comfort.

"Please get a hold of yourself... I'm counting on you."

The hooded woman told Kaname, as she held my reigns with a strong yet shaky grip, after that we rode in silence for awhile, taking in what we were seeing and trying to accept an uncertain and horrid future of killing those who seek to eradicate mankind.

"There's more and more of them..."

Kaname's worried voice reached my flickering ears as I nodded my head in agreement. The hooded woman began to speak her voice rot with regret and sorrow.

"Yes...it's a pity for this to be happening right when the humans were finally managing to repopulate a little after all the losses they suffered during the climate change..."

I felt her flick my reigns as a sign for me to gallop past the mass of servants who were heading past us towards our opposite destination.

"As of now, more than half of our race...has chosen the ideology of turning the entire human population of the world, into members of our race, human by human."

I turned and galloped past many more servants in an attempt to maneuver around them and not stir them from there dazed state, while they walked in a continual mass of motion, like a wave of a never ending grief.

"No actually...it's not a matter of turning them into equal members of a same race...they're turning mankind into there submissive slaves...that's what it is."

I couldn't stand looking at the humans in such a state, it's as though the were sleep walking. I saw no depth in there eyes, no resistance from the struggle of the crowd of both the young and the old.

"The castle they're making their slaves build for them...has gotten even bigger hasn't it...?"

She said to both Kaname and I as he answered her back with a simple

"...what...?"

'I wonder if he even knows what we've been talking about.'

"Don't you 'what' me!"

I felt the weight on my back lessen, as she shoved Kaname off.

"You said you would stop them at once, even if you had to fight them for that, so go!"

She yelled in anger at the stunned Kaname.

He stood up from his fall and looked deeply into her eyes, causing both of us to turn away.

"The only way to stop the manipulation of ex-humans from being turned, is to cut the problem down at the root...and then we will simultaneously deal with the slaves who lost their leaders."

She continued to look away, as I realized she had told me all of this before, as I stared at the ground, trying to recall what she had said about how she didn't want to hurt her people, just as they had finally all met one another, as she knew she was pushing such a nasty duty on our shoulders, and that she was sorry.

"I'm fine...what about you though, your looking sort of pale today...are you okay?"

Kaname asked the hooded woman, with such warmth and concern in his voice, as he caressed her face with the slight touch of his hand, the very sight of this action caused me to shiver.

"...Don't worry."

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"We're all working together and doing our best so..." there was a slight pause of silence I knew all to well with these two. I turned away as she bent down towards Kaname and gave him a passionate kiss, then lingering there for awhile as she told him that he was a good boy and will work well, even when she is not around him.

I stomped my front hoof and snorted to gain there attention

She rose back up into a proper riding position and whipped my reigns signaling for me to gallop, but as I did, I heard the distressing cries of an old woman pleading for her daughter to come back home with her, she even offered her blood as well but her daughter just kept walking as if some force beyond her control was pulling her along with the mass.

I ran even faster as I herd the ex-human's mother drop to the ground and wept in sorrow.

As I galloped forward, I saw a crowd of humans in the distance waiting to great or attack us, fore they did not look very pleased to see my rider. She got off of me and gave me a pat, she looked back at me and nodded as I stepped away, then ran back a little giving her some distance.

'I will not leave her alone, not just yet.'

The humans began to yell at her, fearing for her safety I began to venture forward, until I felt something weighing down my tail, turning around I saw nothing, I tried to gallop back to the woman as she started giving her blood away to the humans but my back hooves hit the thing hanging on my tail to the ground.

A small black monkey with silver streaks tumbled towards the ground, after she laid flat on her back, she started to rub her head as she glared hatefully towards me before turning into a dog and running off towards the forest, startled I turned into a dog as well and chased after her, as a crow with shiny black feathers stayed behind and watched with a hint of amusement in it's blood red eyes.

The hooded woman gouging out her own heart and tossing it into the vat of molten metals inside the furnace, as some of the humans died from drinking her blood, went completely unnoticed by my retreating form.

"Wait up!"

I barked to her but she only ran faster as she tried to elude me by skillfully maneuvering past trees and drawing me deeper into the forest, but for some reason she wasn't fast enough compared to me, so I easily caught up with her.

She stopped in her tracks to turn around and morph into a strongly built ox, covered with a thick black coat and large blunt horns, that curved inward and reflected the sun's rays into my dark blue eyes.

The sounds of a crow's call distracted me as I turned away to find it's source.

A crow with glossy black feathers, adorned with blood red wing tips and claws, was perched on the branch of a tree, an empty syringe tightly clutched in one of it's claws, as he looked into my eyes then looked away towards the female ox.

With the crow's caw and an ox's snort and stomp, she charged at me with an intent to kill blazing in her eyes.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble under my paws, as I looked up to see the female ox slam into me with such a strong force, knocking me out cold, before she ran off.

**(Normal-P.O.V.)**

The crow tilted it's head before he flew down and plunged the needle of the syringe into my body and used it's strong red beak, to pull up the tab and collect the blood into the capsule of the syringe.

When he was done, he flew off with the syringe filled with Enzeru's precious blood, as a mischievous plot formed in it's head.

It's master waited patiently for his bird to drop the syringe into his pale slender hands.

The male smirked behind his dark red tips at the ends of his long spiky hair which grew down in layers and slightly covered his cold blood red eyes.

He slit his palm open with his sharp black claw, as the crow perched it's self on his outstretched arm, the bird began to dissolve into his blood and enter his master's palm before the wound closed up.

He walked off with the syringe in his packet and a lie on his tongue, as he set forth to bring the news of Enzeru's 'death' to Kaname, whom had already lost his first love.

"Kumori, take this to her vampire companion and tell him to create a weapon with her blood...to honor her death, for his bloody cause."

The male commanded a girl hiding in the shadows of the forest, her cold eyes looked onward as he passed her the syringe.

"Why can't I just kill her already?" The words were laced with hatred as they spilled from her mouth.

"Because, it is not your job to think, only obey."

He smirked towards the girl whose pale expressionless face was hidden behind long black locks with silver streaks.

"I am the one they entrusted this to, you've already shown how foolishly single minded you are."

She still looked onward towards the path she had just taken to get away from the golden haired girl and yet all she could think about was venturing back to drain the blood from her body... every last drop of it.

"Don't you even thing about such a rash thing, Kaname will smell it on your breath and assume you've killed his precious Enzeru."

The word precious was said in such a venomous way, as he lifted up her chin and stared deeply into her eyes with a lustful passion.

"Now go and do not disobey me...again."

He turned around towards the forest and away from Kumori, who looked at the syringe in both hatred and disgust.

"I have other things to attend to."

He spoke with the wave of a hand, to summon forth some crows from his blood, as they merged together on the ground to form a black and red skeletal like cage, shrouded in a gray barbed mesh.

"...You mean that girl..."

Kumori said as she examined the needle turning it over and over in her palm, wishing she could drop it.

"Just think of her as a whine bottle, when she is aged to perfection, we will pop the cork and enjoy what is so rightfully ours."

He spoke with such a strong desire in his smooth voice, that it made her cringe.

"...But, what of the elders?" She asked him, as he gave a slight laugh.

He waved off her worries with a flick of his hand and a smirk on his face as he picked up the cage.

"Screw the elders, they can rot in their coffins for all I care!" He laughed as he carried the mesh covered cage off into the forest.

**R&R~Don't be shy, since I'm kinda new to this, all I ever did on Fan Fiction was read and never post anything, so I understand if you don't want to leave a review. :)**

**NOTE~The next chapter (if there is one...writer's block) will be set in the future a few million years or more from now (...Enzeru got hit pretty hard) and will feature a certain hunter nicknamed the Vampire without fangs and a few other characters who I wanna try out too.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Fangless Vampire

**A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose, Watch her transition from pet to partner.**

**`(*^*)-+:SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Enzeru.**

**AN: This chapter takes place before Juri Kuran and Haruka Kuran get close. P.O.V. will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated T and for mentions of blood and slight violence, to be safe.**

**,('^')' I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review, just to let me know that someone is actually reading this story and likes it.**

**You can leave comments, questions, grammar errors, stuff like that `('^'),**

**Chapter 4- The Fang-less Vampire & His Golden Angel Part 1**

(**A Few Thousand Years Later)**

It was midnight, as a thick fog laid over the town that was the home to the Vampire Hunter's origin.

A male Level D vampire was currently hunched over his latest victim, a small girl barely over the age of 13.

She looked pale from blood loss as he dropped her body on the cold cemented ground.

He has killed at least nine girls, four boys and a woman or two, the hunters were currently searching for him, and unlike other mindless level E's he was actually aware of it.

He ran his bloodied long fingers through his light brunette hair, as his lips formed into a cruel smile, the cool night air brushed against his face.

'He's coming.'

He thought with a hint of amusement before walking away from his latest kill.

He left her body in plain view for those who knew of his activities, to taunt them into a chase, as he abandoned the humid alley and retreated towards the forest, on the outskirts of town.

In the mansion of the Kurans, a young female barley into her teens, with long wavy and dark brown hair, looked back at herself in the mirror.

Her family had the inherited ability to wield Anti-Vampire weapons and as much as the hunters hated the involvement of higher ranked vampires, pursuing their hunts, she would not just stand by as helpless humans were being slaughtered by other vampires.

She unlocked the door of her large spacious room and grabbed Artemis in it's smaller form, before she hid it in her inside coat pocket.

Juri Kuran walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, as to not wake up her brothers, Haruka and Rido Kuran.

She was finally so close to the door, that she could feel a cold draft from under the door, until a soft male voice stopped Juri in her tracks.

"...Where are you going, can I come too?"

Her brother followed her from time to time and it unnerved her to the point of almost hating him and his strange efforts at courtship towards her, but she would have none of that tonight.

"No Haruka, besides, I wont be long...just don't follow me okay."

She told her brother as he looked on with worried eyes, he just wanted to be near her.

Juri sighed as she threw on her hood like coat and opened the door to leave, as she took one last glance at her brother and slammed the door shut, a minute or two after he grabbed his dark brown coat and left to follow after his little sister, unaware of Rido's disapproving stare from the shadows.

**(Enzeru P.O.V.)**

'I've been in this darkness, drifting in and out of consciousness for awhile now...has it been days, seconds, maybe hours, since I fond myself in this strange cage...are the hooded woman and Kaname even looking for me...where are they, are they even okay?'

Outside of the cage, where Enzeru laid in, was nothing but a forest of trees covered in fog, the mesh covering the cage allowed air in, but no smells out, so others were not aware of her presence.

The outside was but a distant memory to her, getting blurrier with the years and her hunger had caused her to faint minutes after she tried to stand up, or break out of the cage.

'Ugh, I wish someone would unlock this cage already, why am I in here anyway...the last thing I remembered was that strange ox'

Enzeru sighed as she laid motionless on the cage's floor, until something banded against her cage.

'Wha-whats going on?'

Enzeru began to panic before she heard voices on the outside of the cage.

_**Bark, Bark, Bark.**_

Someone landed on top of the cage before quickly jumping off to avoid the blade of Artemis, seconds later the blade of a scythe cut through the mesh covering and bone like bars, almost hitting Enzeru on the spot, if she didn't flatted herself against the floor of the cage a second before impact... she didn't even what to imagine the impact.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill me or something, if so, you better get your aim right!"

A male voice chuckled at a female vampire. Enzeru was thinking the same thing, since she didn't want to be killed in this cage, the cut mesh allowed the voices to become more clearer to her.

"Your days of killing innocent humans are done!"

Juri warned as she swung her scythe at the Level D, as he dodged yet another blow.

While the Level D was jumping backwards, another vampire grabbed his shoulder from behind and with a sigh threw him to the ground.

"So you're the one everyone is in an uproar about."

The male Pure-Blood observed the lower ranked vampire, before his eyes started to glow red subduing him under temporary mind control.

"Thank you, Isaya-San!"

Juri said quietly to Isaya Shouto, the older teenaged Pure-Blood who ruled over this territory even though he rarely intervened in the live of others.

She tightening her grip on Artemis and hoisted it above her head, before swinging forward, suddenly a sward with a jagged blade edge stopped her assault.

A young man stood there panting, with an arrogant look on his face.

"If anyone is going to kill this vermin, its going to be me!" Kaien Cross seethed towards the two Pure-Blood vampires, as the Level D just sat there, impatiently waiting for his untimely end.

"It doesn't matter who kills him, as long as he's taken off the streets."

Isaya sighed towards the hot-headed hunter.

"You want to fight me too vermin!"

Kaien taunted the unamused, yet patient Pure-Blood, as he ran his fingers through his long hair in frustration.

"...Do you want me to kill you or something, Cross-Kun, because your starting to get on my nerves..."

Isaya sighed as his eyes slowly turned red.

Juri stepped in between the two men to stop their fighting.

"Will you two cut it out already and help me take care of...where did he go...".

All three of them looked at the imprint on the ground of crushed leaves and twigs, where the Level D once laid, to see that he was now gone.

"Dammit, this must have been your plan all along, to distract me so that he could escaped, wasn't it, you vampire scum!"

Kaien accused the two vampires before Juri practically exploded as she stepped towards the hunter.

"You idiot, you're the one who intervened in the first place, all of you hunters are so stupid, I just can't believe how dumb you are!"

Juri shouted at Kaien as he just stared at her, upset at being called an idiot.

Enzeru was currently watching the three of them interact from afar, through the tear in the mesh. She would bark out once in a while to try to gain their attention, but gained the attention of someone else instead, she saw a human girl in the distance edging closer to her and unfortunately in range of the Level D's sights.

'Oh no, little human girl, don't come any closer...I can't watch yet another human's death.'

Enzeru turned away as the Level D ambushed the little girl.

"If any of you come any closer, I'll kill this girl!"

The Level D threatened the girl in front of the Pure-Bloods and hunter, before dragging the girl away towards my direction, to the point where I could actually smell the dried blood on his boots, shock over took Enzeru before she was fill with rage.

'No, I must do something, that is what Kaname would have wanted, that's what we are fighting for... I will help this human, even if it means killing this Level D!'

Enzeru thought as she morphed into a mouse and squeezed through the hole in the mesh to escape and leap out.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The Level D chuckled at the fact that he not only out smarted a upcoming famous hunter, but two Pure-Bloods as well, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever.

Kaien Cross, Juri Kuran and Isaya Shouto all glared the Level D down, before there eyes widened in shock and confusion, at something growing and glowing with a golden hue, behind him.

**Growl.**

"What the hell was-"

The level D heard the growl of an animal behind him, before his back was racked with razor sharp claws, as long powerful fangs pierced his shoulder and cracked bones while ripping apart the flesh from his body, as the Level D released the girl, in pure pain and terror.

"Uh...is that a tiger... ?!"

Juri wondered out loud, as the Level D screamed for help and mercy, the female tiger pinned him to the ground as Kaien rushed forward to slay the Level D, who was both shaking and bleeding in pain, before Kaien plunged his sward into the skull of the Level D, ending his life.

The white female tiger with golden stripes and dark blue eyes stared at Juri, who looked strikingly similar to the hooded woman.

Enzeru stepped forward as Kaien started moving back, as if silently urging her to attack the Pure-Bloods.

Enzeru charged at Juri who stared at her in surprise before sitting in front of them and started to purr like a kitten, Kaien Cross did an epic anime fall when Juri petted Enzeru's tiger form, saying how cute she was.

"What a strange beast, not only is it colored strangely, but she is also able to change shapes too, before she was behind to Level D, I saw a small mouse there instead...could it be, the being whom traveled alongside our ancestors before the hunters were created?! What do you think Juri-Sama?"

Isaya wondered out loud, as Juri scratched behind her ear, making her purr even louder before stopping completely.

"If so, than she must be very old...but that even adds to her cuteness, huh, whats wrong sweetie, don't you like me anymore?"

Juri answered before questioning the tiger's strange behavior, of inching away from her. Enzeru was shocked, she could had sworn that this woman was her old companion.

Who was this Juri person and why did she look like the hooded woman?

The female tiger tried to walk away before the female Pure-Blood stopped her saying

"It is to dangerous for you to wander around like this, hey hunter, could you do us a favor and watch her for us?"

Juri asked Kaien Cross as he huffed in annoyance.

"There's no way that I'm taking care of a...what is it anyway?"

Kaien wondered before gripping the handle of his sward in suspicion, as he eyed Enzeru tensing body.

Enzeru hated it when people called her an IT.

As if her not being human wasn't bad enough, but this made her feel sort of...flawed, it wasn't like there was someone else she could relate to, but like always she shock off these pointless thoughts.

'I have no time for this, I have to find Kaname, that's what I was supposed to do after I left the hooded woman, wasn't it?'

Enzeru turned to run but Kaien stopped her, but all she could focus on was reuniting with Kaname and the hooded woman again, but unfortunately it had been millions of years since she had been locked away, the hooded woman was dead and Kaname was in a deep sleep, waiting and wanting to die.

Enzeru used her last bit of strength to morph into a rabbit in order to outrun the hunter, but her stomach began to cramp from hunger, as blood started to seep from her nose.

'What is this, why is this happening to me, it is as if something is eating away at me from the inside, everything is going black again.'

She thought before fainting and being scooped up by Isaya Shouto.

"It's too bad that my hibernation is coming up, I wont be able to look after her... how about you Juri, why don't you take her."

H tried to hand her over to Juri who recoiled at the smell of her blood, making her eyes slowly turn red with blood lust, there was something strangely alluring about this creature's blood.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Enzeru's unconscious form was snatched out of Isaya's hands by Kaien Cross.

"Fine I'll take her and give her to the Hunters Association, don't want you vampires to have the upper hand again-he could be useful to us somehow!"

Kaien held the rabbit up by the scruff of her neck, examining her.

"So that's what you see her as, a weapon to use against us vampires...you really are stupid Kaien."

Her tone went from anger to amusement making the hunter blush, they have all meet each other several times, but only by sight at Vampire-Ball events, she almost never remembered him after that, but he always did look familiar to her.

Suddenly Haruka Kuran appeared behind his sister and told her that Rido would probably hate her if we brought her home. He told her from behind, causing Juri to spin around yell at him.

"I told you not to follow me, Haruka!"

Isaya turned towards the hunter and told him to keep an eye on Enzeru.

"She was somewhat famous in the hunter and vampire world, fore Kaname, the ancestor had spent the remainder of his years looking for her, before he gave in and went to sleep in his coffin, with a small golden weapon which he never used. He just carried it around and unlike Artemis and Bloody-Rose, he did not pass it on to the hunters."

"Yes, the coffin of our ancestor is hidden away in our mansion, there was also a golden weapon in there too, but if anyone tried to get it, he might wake up with an uncontrollable blood lust, its to risky, besides, not even he could weild it, it's pretty much useless...that's what I heard"

Haruka said as Juri grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the group for a talk, but basically she was just yelling at him on the sidelines.

Haruka just stayed quiet until Juri stopped, angered even more by his silence

"...we might have to leave now, I think Rido was following me, lets go back home Juri, before he shows up."

Juri silently agreed with Haruka as they walked away together, as their forms were disappearing in the thick fog, bored with the hunter and his new partner, Isaya Shouto left right after.

Kaien Cross held her tightly in his arms as he carried her away.

He needed to go home before he brought her to the Hunters Association, but in the legend of how the hunters were created, wasn't this being supposed to be a girl instead of an animal, the interpretation always changes somehow, from a horse or dog, even a tiger, it was said that she went missing after the hooded woman had died and Kaname went to search for her. After that a female vampire had told him that she was killed, Kaname said that even if she was dead, that he must at least find her body, but people said he still believed that she was still alive, a foolish thought to many.

Kaien didn't really know what to do with her, she may actually hinder his hunting, slow him down or even get killed and Kaien usually worked alone.

Kaien sighed as he put her down on a lone park bench, splintered with age, regretting ever even thinking that he could nurture another life.

No he couldn't even stand himself, how would she?

Kaien started to walk away until he felt something tug on his pants leg, a small white monkey with dark blue eyes that burned into his soul, was looking up at him before fainting forward on the ground.

Kaien scooped her up and decided he would not only take her in, but take care of her as well, seeing it as a small task at first but after that, a bond started to grow between the female and the hunter and it only got stronger with the years.

Kaien strolled down the streets with the female monkey in his arms.

Her small limbs twitching from time to time.

'She feels so warm, even warmer than me, is this normal for her to emit such a strong heat?'

Kaien stopped in front of a store as he heard her small stomach growl, actually, he was feeling a little hungry himself.

Cross tried open the door to his apartment, groceries in one arm with the monkey balanced on his head.

It was truly a funny sight for anyone to see, as he tried to open the door and swore when Enzeru's small body started to slowly slid down his face as he dropped his keys in surprise and frustration.

He grabbed her small body from his face and shoved her into one of the brown paper bags. Kaien then bent over to grab his keys from the steps, swearing once again outside his apartment's front door.

When Kaien finally was able to enter his home, he slammed the door shut and charged up the stairs, causing Enzeru to stir from her sleep.

After placing the bags on the table of his kitchen, he threw off his light brown trench coat on a near by chair, before walking away to change out of his clothes after he entered his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

**(Enzeru's P.O.V.)**

My eyes opened up as the dim florescent ceiling light, made me squint for a second before my dark blues eyes started to slowly adjust to it.

I looked around wondering why I was surrounded by food, like bright shiny apples and large bountiful peaches. My mouth watered at the very smell and touch of them, as I kicked my small hind legs, in order to get out and on top of the fruits.

I peaked my small head from the edge of the bag, making it tear from my weight, as I started to roll on the table towards it's edge. My small light pink hands caught it's edge before an apple rolled towards me, bopping me on the head, making us both fall to the floor.

I rubbed my furry head, as my small fingers ran through silky strands of short gold hair.

I quickly looked around checking for any signs of people, I heard the sound of an off beat whistle and running water.

I looked down towards the dented apple, I was getting an intense craving.

'This apple is bruised, the human may not want it anymore, better not let it go to waste!'

Enzeru chomped down on the apple and in mere seconds, it was completely gone.

'He wouldn't mind if I had one more, but I couldn't possible reach it in this form...he must be in the shower, so I have more than enough time to eat.'

I thought as I turned into my human form and grabbed a near by coat laying on a chair to cover myself, because I was feeling a little exposed.

I began chomping down on any fruit I could get my slender fingers on, taking a minute to realize how pale I've become, from being locked in that cage for so long.

"I wonder where Kaname is...where am I anyway, who were those people?"

I began asking questions that I did not have answers to, as I wondered around this human's strange living quarters, wondering how certain things worked, like the light switch and kitchen sink.

"I guess the humans were able to survive, seeing as the built all of this, that means that Kaname did it, he saved the humans!" I shouted in pure happiness.

'Why do I feel as though I'm being watched', slowly turning around, my dark blue eyes met the tip of a sward, as the man tightly gripping it, called me a Vampire.

**This is part one, since I haven't posted in a while, don't worry she will met/re-encounter Kaname and other people along the way, but like all encounters it may not start off well.**

**Please review, since I started writing about a new character and want to know if the story is still to people's liking.**

**Below is some randomness, sorry.**

**Zero:You say You like me, and yet you started off with Kaname-Senpai...what's that about.**

**Me:...I had to start off somewhere Zero-Kun, besides that was a different Kaname.**

**Zero starts to walk away upset, until I give him a note to read.**

**Zero:Fine...if he's in it too, just don't screw up my character, okay.**

**Me:Okay, here's a cookie.**

**Zero:You know I hate sweets (he eats it anyway).**

**Yuuki:Zero!, why'd you eat the cookie I baked for Kaname-Sama!**

**Zero:...but she, I...oh never mind, it didn't taste good anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5 An Angel Loses Her Wings

**A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose, Watch her transition from pet to partner.**

**`(*^*)-+:SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Enzeru.**

**AN: This chapter takes place before Kaien Cross raises Yuuki, Zero or befriends Kaname Kuran. P.O.V. will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated T and for mentions of blood and slight violence, to be safe.**

**,('^')' I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review, just to let me know that someone is actually reading this story and likes it.**

**You can leave comments, questions, grammar errors, stuff like that `('^'),**

**Chapter 4- The Fang-less Vampire & His Golden Angel Part 2**

**An Angel Loses Her Wings.**

**(Enzeru P.O.V.)**

I held me hands out in defense, before quickly reaching over to flip the light switch down, to turn off the lights.

I morphed into a dog and ran between his legs in order to escape.

Kaien switched on the light back on in frustration, as he frantically looked around for me before spotting me under the table. In his enraged state, he flipped the table over causing me to ran into the his bedroom before locking the door.

"Come out of there right now!"

He screamed through the door, scaring me as I looked for some sort of escape. He began to kick the closed door, as I cowered in the furthest corner of the room, taking the blanket with me to cover my human form.

'If this man is to kill me, than I don't want to see it...I will not fight back, or harm him...it would not be, what Kaname would had wanted...no, I must escape and find Kaname, once he opens the door, I will run out and search for Kaname!'

Enzeru morphed into a mouse and waited for Kaien to open the door, once it swung open she bolted out, looking for any place to escape. This place was old, and there were many holes and cracks in the walls. Enzeru squeezed into the crevice of the wall, and maneuvered her way past wood, plaster and wires, before feeling a slight breeze and heading towards that direction, in order to escape.

The opening lead me into an alley at the side of the apartment, it was cold, damp and dark. The the crescent moon looked slim, sharp, and shaped like a vampire's fang, as it barley illuminated the slightly foggy streets. My mouse body morphed into a dog for protection, as I began to wonder the streets.

I was now all alone, no Kaname, no home, nobody was at my side, or in my way.

My keen nose caught the strange new scents of this town, it had changed quite a bit since I had last walked it's streets.

The soil was paved over with a rock like coating.

The homes were bigger and as hard as the stone paved streets, iron poles with a small globe at it's end, barely illuminated the pitch black darkness.

I wondered until I came upon a fountain and in desperate thirst, drank from its source, keeping my ears perked for any approaching dangers.

Whether it be human or vampire.

My nose and chin was dripping wet with cold water, as I jumped away from the fountains edge, my small white paws kicking up dust as I ran. I may have never been on my own before, but I was not ignorant, in order to survive, I must stay in the shadows, but not to the point where I was completely away from civilization.

I must stay alert around both humans and vampires and only come in contact with them if truly necessary.

I will not fall victim to the very town, that I had tried to save.

The largest building I could find, attracted my attention the most. Not because of it's immense size, but because of a strange presence I felt from the inside. I felt a familiar yet cold presence from behind its walls. I pressed my paw against it's uninviting stone walls, and closed my dark blue eyes in shear loneliness.

'Is this how Kaname felt, when the hooded woman and I had left him... alone...it has been so very long. They said he that went into a deep sleep, in a coffin, so does that mean he is still alive?'

I wandered around the perimeter of the large building, my ears picked up the distant yet muffled sounds of the people who occupied it.

My body was slowly starting to feel the stress of the day, before it finally take it's toll.

My eyelids were starting to feel heavier as well.

I came upon a short stone staircase, three steps which lead up to an iron door, it's hinges rusted from years of rain and snow. I walked up the staircase as the fog rolled across the dark blue, hazy sky, carried by a strong wind that rustling my golden fur, giving me a chill.

I rested my tired body against the steel door, jerking my head up when the scent of a level E, wafted in the air.

'...Sigh, I should have just stayed in that cage.'

I groaned before shutting my dark blue eyes to sleep, wondering if I would awaken the next day, or even survive the night.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

A female dog with a golden coat, had been sleeping near one of the exits of the Hunters Association's headquarters, the Level E vampires were often wary of this area and were often killed by passing hunters, before they could even reach the resting Enzeru.

Suddenly the metal door was thrown open, slamming into Enzeru and greatly injuring her petite body.

She awakened in pure shock pain, as blood began to drip from her left arm and leg. She tried to stand up, but could not evenly support her weight and collapsed on the cold concert stairs, grinding her sharp teeth in both pain and frustration.

The hunter carefully closed the steel door, before hiding some papers in his inner coat pocket, to check on the wounded dog. With a sigh, Kaien Cross slowly drew his sward, and determined her injuries to great to ever recover from.

"...I am very sorry, about your pain...so, I will quickly end it."

Kaien raised his weapon above her head, before she fought against the pain to jump away, revealing her shiny yet tangled coat and dark blue eyes.

He pointed his sward towards her once more, but not in mercy, but malice.

"It's you again, I should have known, now to finish what I started, vampire...huh?"

Kaien watched as she limped towards him and knelt at his feet, trying to gain his trust, before she turned away to growl at an approaching threat and snarl at the blood thirsty level E's.

"Whatever you are, I will deal with you later, but for now..."

Kaien stepped in front of the wounded female dog, blocking her from the thirsty vampires, who all eyed her wounded body, as he raised the blade of his weapon towards the approaching level Es.

"...Just try not to get in my way!" Kaien warned Enzeru before charging in.

**(Enzeru's P.O.V.)**

He lifted his sward to block the claws of a vicious level E's claws, before kicking her away, only to be attacked from the side as well. He took the halter of his sward to knock the level E in the eye.

A vampire was on top of the building and tried to pounce on Kaien, so I stood up despite my injuries and intercepted the vampire, knocking her off course with the hunter. Kaien glanced back at me before killing the vampires that tried to attack me.

Some of the vampires began to retreat from the fight, leaving the one that I was currently pinning down to the ground, before she threw me off and instead of running away like the rest of the level Es, tried to bite my spine.

Suddenly the blade of Kaien's sward, was plunged through her back, piercing her heart, as she then turned into dust at my side.

"Well it seems that you are on my side, but why didn't you kill that Level E when you had the chance?"

Cross wondered why anyone would prolong the life of a vampire, especially a Level E.

I tilted my head before my stomach growled, making us both sweat drop.

"...So, you're hungry huh...follow me...oh wait your injuries..."

Kaien remembered as he cautiously bent over to lift up my body and somewhat hide me beneath his coat.

I pocked my head out a few times, as he tried to carry me, along with some papers that rustled in his inner coat pocket, as he maneuvered past some shady people with there heads down.

They were either vampires or hunters.

'How can they live like this, there is so much tension in the air...I wonder how they feel, born into a life of killing and pain.' I grimaced.

I sighed as Kaien turned yet another corner, the papers in his inner coat pocket flapping against my body. I pocked my nose into his inner coat pocket to sniff and nip at the papers, which caused him some annoyance. Kaien scolded me and told me to stop because they were very important.

"We are almost to my residence...for your sake, I hope your house broken."

He warned me, as I let out a small growl in annoyance before he put me down and brought out his keys to open the door, he then stepped aside to allow me to limp in before him.

I climbed on the bed and waited for him to drop the papers he was carrying on the bed, before he went into the kitchen to fetch me some food, from the smell of it, it was left over meat.

I felt my back tense in my curled position and stretched my body out, before I decided to morphed into a human girl. This form was by far my least favorite and useless of all my forms.

It felt like I was a walking lie, fore in this form I had a voice that could tell others about my secret, and yet I chose to be silent and controlled by others, but in this human form I can do things that I can't do as an animal, but what should I do now...what can I do now?

I laid on my side refusing to look at my body, for some reason, both male humans and vampires found it appealing. My long slender legs leading up to my smoothly curved hips, a petite waist and my less then modest breasts. Finally my long golden hair that somewhat brushed over my dark blue eyes, my firm lips frozen in a cold straight line, as my pale slender fingers pulled at the loose strings, hanging from his bed linen.

Honestly, I looked like an innocent vampire without the bite.

I covered my underweight body under his bed sheets, to cover my form when I heard Kaien approaching. I had not eaten anything since I was awakened by that door. The small amount of fruit from our last encounter kept me going, but only for a little while.

"Okay girl, eat this-"

Kaien stopped mid sentence, shocked by my human form, but quickly recovering and handing me the bowl.

"...No apples?" I wondered, as my question struck a nerve.

"Well you could had said that a little earlier, and even if you did, you ate all of my apples that day, and I can't just go shopping anytime I please!"

He whined as I looked at him with sympathetic eyes, Kaien sighed as he took the bowl away and headed back into the kitchen.

My eyes wondered towards the papers that Kaien put on the bed, perking my curiosity.

I picked up the papers, trying to straighten them, before glancing at the door.

"Just one look wouldn't hurt." I murmured as I began to read the paper.

It was an invitation to a Vampire-Ball event, I could only pick out a few words, due to my lack of a proper education, but the hooded woman and even the other vampires would teach me certain things from time to time and for that I would always be thankful.

It seems that this Kaien Cross was invited to keep an eye on the vampires, while the event took place.

If possible please dress formal.

If he desired the company of a partner or outsider, to notify the Hunter's Association or Council.

There was more here, but it was only a list of hunters and vampires attending, and I didn't want to pry to deep into his privet life.

'...Well, maybe I should read the next paper too, just in case' I giggled.

This one is a notification to update his photo a few weeks from now, for research purposes in the Hunters Association, It seems that he had stopped aging!

I silently gasped as I tried to read more but I could hear foot steeps nearing the door, but instead of putting the papers down, I shifted so that I was facing the open door.

"Okay, I got you some peaches and grapes, you better eat it-" Kaien stopped at the doorway, slightly turning away from me, as his face turned red with embarrassment and frustration. He charged towards his dresser and pulling out some clothes.

"I have never felt so uneasy in my own home before since you showed up, here, put these on!" He commanded me to put on the over sized shirt and long pants, as he looked at my malnourished body as I got dressed, making feel a bit uncomfortable.

He sat on the bed and took the papers away from me, before sighing to himself and turning towards me with a smirk.

"Your quite nosy you know, well now that you know my secret, you have to stay with me and do whatever I say." Kaien stood up and shoved the blow of fruit against my chest, but in a gentle almost fatherly sort of way.

"Also, I can't leave you here all bye yourself when I'm on a hunt, so starting tomorrow I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself, you can't always run away, sometimes you need to face your fears and fight!" Kaien crossed his arms and smirked.

"But, I do not fear, nor hate Kaname?" I admitted to the hunters as he glared back at me.

"Kaname, who is that, do you mean the ancestor Kaname?" Kaien looked intrigued when I answered yes.

"So you must be Enzeru, the shape shifter who disappeared after Kaname's companion died." He stated, as I gasped and shouted in shock.

"What do you mean, died?" I demanded.

"It was said that she gave her blood to the our ancestors, then threw her heart in a melting pot of metals, after that, she died, Kaname was said to have taken her body away, there was a war between humans and vampires. Kaname lead the vampires who wished to preserve the human race, killing everyone who desired our annihilation. He was victorious in a way, but after that his followers began to break away to have families of their own, they started to die off, leaving him all alone." He paused seeing if I understood what he was saying, all I did was stare back into his eyes.

"...it was said that, he just disappeared, sort of just vanished from the world, but before that, he carried a weapon and when people asked why he never used it, or what it was for, he would just reply with this strange statement..." Kaien saw me rubbing my eyes before I asked him what he said.

"One day, I hope to see her smiling face again, and with this weapon..I can always feel her heartbeat, once it stops, I will truly have died in this world and have no reason to draw breath from it, that is why I carry it, it is the hour glass which determines my life and until it stops emitting her warmth...I will have to live on...because I want to know what her reasons were, for abandoning me and never returning my side...I feel so betrayed-" he told me before shock and uncertainty were shown in his handsome features.

I touched my cheeks and felt warm liquid stream down my face, my eyes became blurry and I tried to wipe them, I was crying.

I was filled with strange new emotions building inside of me, I felt enraged, sickened and ashamed. I felt a coldness growing inside of me, like I was dieing from the inside, and I welcomed it, I wanted to be consumed by it, for all the pain I had caused him, for being so careless as to allow her death to have happened, honestly this was the first time I wished to bring harm on another being, even if she was like me.

'That girl, she had caused this, she attacked me and I fainted, I should had fought back, I could had stopped her death, or found Kaname and told him what happened, I would never abandon my friend!'

I felt very angry at myself and at Kaname and at the woman who was his lover, I wanted to be cold inside but my heart wouldn't let me.

Kaien petted my head before leaving my side, knowing that I never wanted him to see me cry, but I grabbed his wrist with my shaky hand and looked him directly in the eyes, it was like I was a whole new person.

"...so, he thinks I betrayed him?" I smiled in a dark foreboding way, which almost made the hunter a little wary of me.

"That ungrateful bastard doesn't even know what happened, I was attacked and left for dead..."

I realized what I had just said and felt more tears run down my eyes, I wasn't going to let that man turn me into a self loathing monster like him, I trusted him with my life and he just used me like all of the rest?

**(Kaien's P.O.V.)**

I watched her go into many different emotions, all of which I had once went through at one point in my life. If I knew that I would have turned out like this, a bitter hunter, who could no longer age.

I was so mad at the world, because the only thing I could relate to were those disgusting bloodsuckers. I tried so hard not to be anything like them and hunt every last one of them down until my dieing breath, and for all my effort they stick me with that unflattering label of The Vampire Without Fangs, what an ironic joke on my end.

'This girl, she may be the only other thing that I could relate to, now if I could convince her to help me hunt and actually kill those vampires, she could actually be useful to me, but first I have to bring her back to good health and teach her how to fight.'

I smirked at the thought of it, and quickly hid it from her view.

After I answered all of her questions, and told her a bit about what the Kuran ancestor had said, leaving out the last part of it...in my opinion it wasn't that important anyway, she suddenly broke down in tears.

'Is it possible to make use of such an emotionally unstable person, huh?'

She just grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes, her eyes looked cold and distant, the small light of hope and happiness over shadowed be hate and rage.

"...So he thinks I betrayed him.." she told me, it wasn't even a question, but it was more like a realization.

I was shocked to hear her next words and reaction.

"That ungrateful bastard doesn't even know what happened, I was attacked and left for dead..." she tried to defend herself, because what Kaname had said made her feel like some traitor.

A part of me was telling me to finish from where I left off, but this girl was so close to being like me...misery does love company after all.

What did that man say after that anyway, oh yeah he said...

'I feel so betrayed, by my own heart...to lose such an honest companion, with a kind heart, a heart I never deserved to know or be apart of...I know she is not dead, I can feel her heartbeat in this weapon..but for her sake, I will stop my search soon...there is nothing I could do or give her, to every repay her for her companionship, maybe she left my side for her own sake...either way, the fact that she is alive, makes me...want to live on, just remembering our time together...is enough...'

Kaname would stay silent for a while, then continue what he was doing earlier, as if the question had left him valuable and bare. Something no man ever wished to express to such unfeeling strangers.

'When he said that...did he mean that this girl was the only other person he could live for. His lover had just died, all that was left was this girl. Did her friendship kept him alive?'

Kaien inwardly scoffed before he looked away from Enzeru.

'...Can vampires feel or even return friendship...if this girl knew how valuable she was to him, she would had continued her positive outlook on those bloodsuckers and be of no use to me on my hunts.'

"Get some rest Enzeru, we will continue our talk tomorrow." I told her before she asked me a startling question, that both shocked and disturbed.

"...Can you teach me how to hate a vampire...to the point of no return...to the point where the only thing that could satisfy this new found anger, is to devote my life to there destruction...just like you?" She asked me before slowly falling asleep.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, covering my face with the palm of my hand, almost regretting what I have just done.

I was trying to turn an innocent girl, into a bloodthirsty beast.

**READ & REVIEW...**

**Zero:...nobody is going to review...**

**SilverMew22: :( ...I know, but on a lighter note, I'm going to buy my Vampire Knight stuff this year**

**Zero: Like what?**

**SilverMew22: Maybe the fan-book and DVD (first season), I'm on a limited budget, my mom claims to hate anime, but I caught her looking at my Vampire Knight pictures (Zero and mostly Kaname)**

**Zero:..that's strange-**

**SilverMew22: I was so mad at her, I don't like anyone touching MY stuff without MY permission**

**Zero: So...I'm your stuff?**

**SilverMew22:Yes Zero, you are 'my stuff'**

**Zero:(freaked out) what the-**

**SilverMew22: -your chapter is coming up really soon, (smiles) I've already written a lager portion of it in my notebook-**

**Zero: -for which you almost got in trouble for, you shouldn't write Fan Fictions in math class-**

**SilverMew22:Hey, at least I don't sleep in a horse stable...even though I love horses too...**

**Zero: Great!...can take you horse back riding with me, just try not to fall off okay**

**SilverMew22:...looks at White Lilly...(Gulp)**


	6. Chapter 6 Common Ground

**A female with the ability to change into the Twelve Japanese Zodiac animals has served humans, hunters and vampires for more than ten thousand years. She stays with her current 'master' out of uncertainty, guilt or a sense of purpose, Watch her transition from pet to partner.**

**`(*^*)-+:SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Enzeru.**

**AN: This chapter takes place before Kaien Cross raises Yuuki, Zero or befriends Kaname Kuran. P.O.V. will stay on the main character of the story but switch over sometimes to show actual progress and thought in other characters.**

**'Thoughts' / "Speaking"**

**Rated T and for mentions of blood and slight violence, to be safe.**

**,('^')' I would really appreciate it if you wrote a review, just to let me know that someone is actually reading this story and likes it.**

**You can leave comments, questions, grammar errors, stuff like that `('^'),**

**Chapter 6- The Fang-less Vampire & His Golden Angel Part 2**

**Common Ground**

Enzeru peered her head out from the white warn covers of Kaien Cross's bed, her golden locks covering her milk white face like a vial, as she waited for Kaien to arrive.

She looked around the small room in a dazed and confused state, it had been so long since she had actually slept in a human's bed, that she was still not used to it.

After throwing the sheets aside and sliding her long slender legs from the bed, she pushed herself up from the bed, and opened the door to see if Kaien was near by, but he was not around. She looked in the kitchen to find a bowl of fresh fruit and a note propped up against it, saying in bold letters 'Eat This.'

She smiled as she walked over to the table and began to eat, she remembered what happened yesterday and sadness over took her once more. She looked towards the ground as she bite into the apple and found it hard to swallow, wishing she had never said such cruel things about Kaname.

She covered her dark blue eyes with her slender arms, as she attempted to wipe away the oncoming tears.

"How could I ever learn to hate someone like that, he saved me, and took me in...I am so confused, why did he think, that I had betrayed him...was questioning my loyalty, or revenge, the only reason he wished to seek me out?!"

Enzeru needed to know more.

She was so new to this world, she couldn't accept her new feelings about these vampires. Who was she to hate the vampires and to take sides, she was neither vampire nor human, so who was she to judge.

Enzeru began to wonder around the hunter's apartment.

When she had finally found the bathroom, she walked straight towards the white bath tub and turned the nob to let the hot water run. She wanted to take a long hot shower, to clear her foggy and flustered mind.

She stripped off her large male clothing and slipped into the steaming hot bath, her body quickly adjusted to the rapid change in temperature.

'This is strange, the water is so hot, and yet my body still feels cool.'

She wondered what other secrets and oddities, her body was hiding from her.

Enzeru started to look around and found a bright pink bottle, sitting on top of the white sink.

Enzeru stretched her slender arm over, to grab the strange bottle, and pop open the cap. The smell shocked her, it was strong and didn't smell natural.

She leaned over to placed it on the ledge of the tub, unsure of the pink liquid, that oozed from it's top.

When she laid back down, a small wave of water hit the pink bottle, tipping it over into the water. It's pink contents began to mix with the clear water, creating bubbles.

She began to kick her legs, to keep the bottle's pink goo away from her, creating more bubbles and giggling as it began to overflow. She pushed her hands around in the water to collect the suds, and blow them away, but stopped once she heard a cough by the open door.

She looked up to see Kaien standing near the door, his arms crossed as he stared at the girl, her sudden display immaturity testing his patience.

"We're going into town, so hurry up with your bath, and don't waste all of my soap Enzeru!"

Kaien walked away from the door frame, wondering if training her to hunt vampires, would just be a total waste of his time.

Enzeru slowly emerged from the water, feeling a little drained of energy.

She grabbed on to the edge of the white sink, as she attempted to keep her balance, looking around for a towel, to wrap around her seemingly human, yet immortal body.

She walked out into the small hallway and looked for Kaien, instead she found a small pile of clothes and yet another note, lying next to them.

"...put these on?"

She sighed as she picked the clothes up, and went back into the bathroom to change.

'At least Kaname actually talked to me, it's like Kaien doesn't even want to be near me anymore, is it because I'm not human?'

Enzeru unfolded the clothes to look at them, they were basically a black shirt and rugged gray pants, the pants were a size small, and the shirt was small too... a bit too small in her opinion.

Enzeru couldn't complain to someone that wasn't there, and she didn't want to face rejection again.

She obediently put on the close fitting clothes, a pair of straw soled sandals, and pulled on an old trench coat, not liking the way the clothes tightly hugged her curves.

Enzeru walked towards the front door, looking down as she approached Kaien in order to win his favor.

**(Enzeru's Point Of View)**

"Why are you wearing that coat, it's hot outside, you'll tire out before out training is done!"

Kaien scolded me, as I slowly took off the coat, and handed it to the hunter, as he looked me up and down.

"Damn...on second thought, just wear the coat until we get there, with that hair and your body type, you already stick out."

Kaien then thrusts the coat back towards me as I gratefully accepted it, I also noticed him picking up a few other things.

"Come on, if your going to stay with me, you're going to have to learn how to fight."

Kaien opened the door before the light from outside flooded in, hurting my sensitive vision.

Memories of Kaname's lover suddenly filled my head, the way she opened the doors of the vampire's lair, never once turning back...memories, nothing more than fading thoughts to unconsciously turn back to, before they disappaer.

I quietly followed Kaien into the town's crowed streets, keeping my eyes fixated on his broad back.

I could feel the eyes of both vampires and humans hungrily eying my body, Kaien did nothing to stop this, as my body began to feel hotter and slowly over heat beneath the trench coat, but I refused to take it off in public.

"I need my coat back, seeing as you might faint at any given moment and refuse to take it off."

Kaien stopped and turned around, his face had a look that made me shiver, as I opened and took off the coat.

"Stay here and don't wonder off, I need to receive some jobs from the Hunter Association, before we begin your training."

Kaien began to walk towards the large building belonging to the hunters.

"Who knows, maybe I'll let you kill a vampire or two, later on for fun."

He smirked at his own comment, before entering the large buildings and purposely slamming the doors shut, as a sign that I was not welcome there.

I turned around and watched as the people moved freely throughout the town's streets, their voices all merged together as a single hum, wafting past my sensitive ears.

I could faintly distinguish the normal humans from the hunters and with the different amounts of vampire blood flowing in their veins, I could sniff out the hunters from the vampires too.

Someone's shoulder brushed against my own, causing me to tense up, a small growl forming in my throat.

The male in question suddenly stopped, causing a slight disruption in the crowd's rough yet steady flow.

A young male vampire who almost bumped into him, turned towards the male, bowed and give him his most sincerest and fear stricken apology, the man who bumped into me merely waved it off.

He slowly walked back towards me, as people before him gave him more space then needed.

"Did I bump into you, if so, I apologize...don't I know you from somewhere, what's your name?"

He leaned forward to give a small bow, unconsciously taking a sniff, his eyes turning a slight shade of blood red.

'His aura seems so familiar, it reminds me of Kaname, a strong and deadly presences, pulsing with raw power.'

I arched my back a bit and tried to look content and professional, a strong almost dead look in my eyes, as a frown formed on my face.

"You shouldn't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles and I don't think Kaien Cross would like that."

"Isaya Shouto, a Pure-Blood right, what relationship do you share with Cross-San, if you don't mind me asking such a personal question, that is?"

I inwardly smiled, unconsciously thanking Kaname for his deceptive yet authoritative way of conversing.

He was a rare, precious snake, gently coiled around his victim's finger, his tongue spilling sweet poison, always waiting to strike a straight forward yet deadly blow.

"So, you know who and what I am, but I still haven't had the honor of learning your name...and what species are you?"

He gave a small smile before looking off towards the crowd, realizing that people were starting to stare, he presented his hand to me, in an attempt to lead me away.

"My name is Enzeru...and my master, Kaien Cross-San, had told my to stay right here, until he came back."

I informed the Pure-Blood as he tried to hide the small hint of annoyance, hidden beneath his eyes.

"So, are you his servant or something, no offense, but he doesn't even have enough money to buy a new coat, let alone a person..."

I was about to interject, but then I realized that this man, might had been right.

'I wonder how much Kaien payed to get these new clothes for me?'

"If you're his partner, than you must be attending the event as well, are you going to look as ragged as you do now, if so, than I must intervene, I cannot allow such a young lady to attend such an event, in rags."

He grasped my hand and gave it a small yet friendly squeeze, he gently pulled me along side him, as the crowd parted before him.

"Here we go, have you ever been in a store like this before, Enzeru-Chan"

Isaya asked me, as he glanced at my slowly unraveling straw sandals, on my slightly dirtied feet.

I looked around the large store, clothes were everywhere I looked, most of them too expensive for the typical citizen in this town, gowns and other types clothing were modeled by strange human shaped plastic statues.

I walked over to one and touched it's face.

"No, no, you must not touch the clothes with your filthy hands, now shoo, get out of this store, right now!"

A woman's loud and frantic voice, snapped me out of my daze, and away from the mannequin.

'The only times I've been spoken to like that, was when I was a dog...also, my hands aren't even that dirty!'

I cringed as she charged towards my with a broom, but she stopped when she saw Isaya Shouto step in front of me.

"Now, now, please calm down, that is no way to treat a companion of mine."

Isaya voice was calm, yet had a hint of disapproval towards the middle aged woman.

"Forgive her, Isaya-Sama, it will not happen again."

Another woman stepped in and glared at the younger woman who tried to harass me. She then turned to me with a wide, yet very forced smile.

I could tell that she was a normal class vampire, or Level C.

"Please come this way ma'am and have a look at our more feminine clothing, oh, how about this!"

The woman, whose name was Bridget Hearth, held an expensive diamond encrusted dress against my body, for Isaya and I to look at.

"What do you think Enzeru, do you like it?"

He examined the dress in hidden disgust and felt relieved when I shook my head no.

"How about this one, or this, or, um, maybe this one is to your liking?"

Bridget's choices of dresses got worse and worse, with the prices getting much too high for my taste.

"...Why do I need a dress again, I can't even afford it?"

I looked over towards Isaya, who was looking at a few suites for himself.

"You need not worry Enzeru, I'll pay for the dress...on one condition."

He picked up a small black dress, it was a simple low-cut dress with shoulder straps, slit like rips went down the top sides and around the back of the dress, it was long, at least down to my ankles.

It looked seductive yet simple, the material was very light, and fluttered at the slightest touch of the wind or movement of it's wearer.

"I get to brag to that cheapskate Kaien about the wonderful dress I bought you, after our dance that is."

For the first time ever, I saw a playful smile on his face.

I could tell that he loved to tease or playfully taunt Kaien Cross, and even though I was grateful towards the the hunter, I couldn't blame the Pure-Blood's choice of victim. Kaien was quick tempered, destructive, hated vampires and loved to hunt Isaya's kind down like animals...it also very amusing to make the hunter mad.

"Do you like it, Enzeru-Chan?" Isaya handed me the black dress, as I nodded in approval.

"Great, now to buy you some shoes-" I suddenly cut Isaya off, with a concerned yet confused look.

"Isaya-Sama, why are you doing this for me?"

I asked him, since I was baffled by this stranger's sudden show of kindness.

"...Because, I had nothing else better to do at the time and I saw you walking with Kaien, also..." He looked away for a moment, then continued to speak.

"...You kind of reminded me, of a girl I fancy..."

His beautiful almost cat like eyes, looked towards my dark blue eyes for understanding. I merely smiled and nodded, before walking over towards some shoes, I happily pointed at a pair of simple black shoes that I had wanted, but I didn't know that they were for men.

Isaya looked towards me and smiled, both of us thinking that it would be better if he picked out my clothes for the event. I only liked the black dress, because he picked it out.

But inwardly we had to admit, that for the first time in our lives, we actually felt human.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Me: Sorry for not updating for such a long time...=_=;**

**Zero: You mentioned that man yet again...-_-**

**Me: That was Kaname the ancestor, not Kaname Kuran!**

**Zero:(Scoff) Like there is a difference.**

**Me:-_-...Anyway, I want people to review because I'm not really sure about this chapter, Isaya Shouto only had like one appearance in the manga, and the manga also doesn't look very deep into Kaien Cross's past either...**

**Zero:...you think anyone will actually review**

**Me: I don't know if one of THE 300 OR MORE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY SO FAR will review (very upset)**

**Zero:...(walks away)**

**Me: So you're leaving me too, huh, (turns him around, and sees that his eyes have turned blood red)**

**Me:...uh oh...(backs away) "Not the neck, anywhere but the neck, I'm sensitive!" (Zero chases me)**


	7. Chapter 7 Invisible chains that bind me

**Chapter 6- The Fang-less Vampire & His Golden Angel Part 3**

**The Invisible chains that bind me**

Kaien waited for the president of the Hunters society, to acknowledge him before he began to speak.

"Kaien Cross, have you finished your jobs yet, if not, I see no real reason for you to be here..."

The president had long silk purple hair like silk and ruby red lipstick on his lips, his fashion was like that of a young kimono girl or a porcelain doll. This man standing in front of the president, was only useful for his skills as a hunter. If it weren't for that, Kaien Cross wouldn't even be allow in the vicinity of this building.

"That girl you mentioned earlier, how will she be of any use to us, is she obedient and well trained?"

The president spoke to Kaien, with a silk fold out fan, counseling his widening grin. He tweaked his voice to sound unimpressed, by rumors of the golden haired girl.

"I will train her in both killing and obedience, President, but I may need some time off from my duties, but I assure you, it will not be for nothing."

Kaien's thoughts were on the golden haired girl, what could she be doing at this very moment, is she even still alive?

"Well, you must bring her to me at once, I must see if she is in good health, Cross, this better not be some kind of trick, to shirk your work, now go, and don't come back without that girl."

The president commanded and if all went well, the president would have an obedient little puppet, that he could use to fulfill all of his needs and desires.

Kaien Cross bowed his head, then walked towards the door, but the president stopped him with some strange, yet hesitant question.

"...Is she beautiful?"

The president had a bit of envy hidden in his voice, this girl had the thing which he had always desired, youth. It would really be a pain if this girl also possessed such natural beauty too, hopefully she was some kind of abomination.

"...I'll let you decide that for yourself."

Kaien unconsciously teased the president's insecurities, he should be focusing on the hunters, not his looks. Kaien wanted to be lifted from his duties, and he would use Enzeru to do it.

**(Enzeru's P.O.V.)**

I handled the bags with care as I looked for a good hiding place, in an old crumbling building. My sensitive hearing allowed me to listen to the support beam, rotting away with moss and age. The bricks of the building, were slowly sliding out of place. I also felt the air blow through every crevice and opening in the building, siring the dust on the floor.

After hiding the bags under some loose floor boards, I ran out of the abandoned building and back into the crowded streets. I looked back at the building in reassurance, then continued on my way.

I went back towards the place Kaien had told me to stay. Since he had to get some jobs to do, I my position with that Pure-Blood, Isaya Shouto.

'I wonder what type of training he will make me do, will he really make me kill vampires with him, isn't it wrong to take another person's life.'

I patiently waited for his return, and was startled when I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been-Look, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now, come on!"

Kaien yanked my arm, and tugged me through the crowd. He seemed upset about something that I was unaware of.

The second we entered the large building, everyone looked my way. Some of them looked from afar, while others would glare or marvel at my features.

"Hurry up dammit, you've already kept him waiting long enough, he's probable gonna be pissed when you get there."

I stayed quiet, wondering who he was talking about and why this man wanted to see me.

We stopped in front of a large red door, he looked back towards me with a snare.

"Answer all of his questions and do what ever this man tells you, you'd better not mess this up for me, understand."

Kaien knocked on the door and waited for a response, a soft male voice from the other side, told us to enter. Kaien pushed open the door and waited for me to walk into the large, brightly colored room.

The person waiting on the purple couch against the wall, slowly looked me up and down, enviously taking in my features. He opened the fan to conceal the snare on his face, before getting up to examine me more closely.

"Cross, what is the meaning of this, bringing this little girl here, is this some kind of joke."

He glared at me, then back at the hunter, for some kind of explanation.

"No president, this is indeed Enzeru, the being I had told you about before, did I forget to mention how young and beauti-"

"Enough, I've seen enough, she doesn't seem so special..."

He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, there was a part of him which wanted to see an ugly abomination, not a young beautiful girl, the man standing before me, wanted me to feel some ounce of shame and discomfort.

"...Strip..."

He said with an amused smile on his rosy red lips.

The president saw the sudden shock in my dark blue eyes, I looked back towards Kaien who quickly turned away to avoid my glance.

"Why are you so hesitant, go on, change out of your clothes and show me what you can do!" His voice began to rise, I sensed that there was more going on here.

"Do as he commands, Enzeru."

Kaien urged me on, with a sigh I began to slowly take off my clothes, as the President's eyes began to wonder.

'Maybe it's the humans I should fear and hate, no, Kaname wouldn't like-no, why should I care about what any of these men want!'

I just realized that I had no one by my side, the humans were cold and the vampires were kind to me, but for how long.

'I'm really beginning to hate the human race right now, they've brought nothing by death and misery into my life.'

I thought as the president's hands began to roam my body, I shivered and quickly baked away from to man. I was clearly disgusted by his touch, why was Kaien letting this happen!

He tried to touch me again, but I jumped back and morphed into a dog.

I growled and snapped at the startled president, he unfolded his fan and released it's sharp dagger like tips.

'Whoa, that was harsh, but I rather be an animal than a sleazy pervert any day!'

"Do with her as you wish President, I will be back for her after I complete my assignment."

And with that Kaien had left me to the mercy of the obscene President, without so much as a single glance, before closing the blood red door.

I looked back towards the President of the Hunters Society, waiting for his next move.

"You vial beast, how dare you defy me...get out of my sight, before I end your miserable existence!"

He unfolded his fan in order to release it's blades and swung his fan near my spine, almost severing my vertebrae.

I saw bits of golden fur flutter from my body, after he continued his assault. Fear struck me when spots of blood rhythmically pattered from my back to the floor, as I tried to dodge it's sharp blades, by backing into a corner.

I bared my fangs and lunged at the man, ripping the razor edged fan from his hands. I morphed into a tiger and roared at the top of my lungs, alerting the other hunters of their President's distressing situation.

I did not care anymore about pleasing Kaien or serving the Hunters.

The hunters threw open the President's red door, drawing their weapons to subdue me. They backed me into a corner with their guns and swards. I did not want to hurt them, so I sunk towards the floor in submission. I looked past their legs and saw a small hole in the wall.

Perfect.

I roared again, forcing them back before morphing into a mouse and ran towards the hole. My transformation startled the already confused men, giving me enough time to escape.

"Hurry, catch that creature, look, it bled when I cut it, so it must be of a vampire's creation, kill her at once!"

His orders were mere echos, bouncing against the inside of the cramped walls. I was already halfway towards the outside by then.

I squeezed out of the opening and stayed close towards the sides of the building. Not only were vampires after me, but the hunters were after my life as well.

I scurried through the dark alley and back towards the abandoned buildings to retrieve the clothes, that Isaya had bought for me. I was planning on running away from this place, fore I was no longer wanted.

Kaien Cross was already there, waiting. I morphed into a dog and cautiously approached him.

"...The Hunter's Society now sees you as an enemy...unless you can prove them otherwise."

He didn't seem shocked or remorseful at all, it's as though he wanted this to happen.

I just walked past him, ignoring his advice to get on the President's good side. I did not want to hunt vampires, I just wanted a place to call my home.

"Your blood is quite strong Enzeru, when I suggested that we use you as bait to lure out the level E's for execution, the President seemed almost elated...we can use you under one condition...you are never to use your animal form inside the Hunter's Association walls, or in the presence of the President..."

He looked down at my bleeding spine, we could both hear the deep breathing of the nearing Level E's.

"This will be your first kill Enzeru, it's kill or be killed...if you ever leave my side again, you will be seen as an enemy and to be killed on sight...you have no choice but to obey me...now, take this sward and kill vampires that enter this building, is that understood."

Kaien stabbed the blade of a sward, into the splintering, wooden floor boards. I turned into a human, and got dressed in the shadows. A simple dark gray shirt, with a black knee length skirt.

He left me alone once again, walking towards the front exit of the building.

"I'll be back in the morning, defend yourself until then, in anyway you see fit...if you are not here when I come back, you will be hunted, that it...if you are not killed before I come back-" I just cut Kaien off from there, I couldn't stand the sound of his voice!

"...Just leave me to my fate...Cross...just get away from me, now!"

I just wanted to release my anger on something, I was hurting inside and nobody cared about it but me.

Fine, let them use me, I just don't care anymore.

I sat on the floor and waited for the approaching Level E's. I was in my human from, gripping the handle of an anti-vampire sward.

The blade was resting on my lap.

Kaien had already left and yet again I was left all alone.

No, I had always been alone.

There is no one else like me, maybe I was meant to be alone. I stayed with humans and vampires, instead of looking for others who are like me.

A single tear freely ran down my cheek, before I viciously wiped it away.

I guess this is what I get for serving vampires and saving the human race.

**Should I even say it...read in review**

**SilverMew22- sorry for not updating in a while, bad things have and are happening in my life, but nothing to cry or whine about...**

**So if you've noticed Kaien Cross swearing, he swore in the manga too, it was like, only one curse though.**

**And do you think I should make a facebook page for my stories, for question/new character/randomness...and other stuff like that**

**I'm throwing some ideas out there for new stories, you don't even have to mention me...**

**Zero: -_-**

**Me: (clap) Okay, so, how about, The Hangover + Vampire Knight**

**Zero: the what?**

**Me: Kaname (I hate him, sorry...wait I'm not sorry, on Facebook, I'm on every Anti-Kaname Kuran page there =D), Zero (love him), Aidou and Kain (would be funny) OR Shiki and Takuma(...I just like them together)**

**Zero: just get to the point**

**Me: Zero, Aidou and Kain wake up in a trashed apartment to find Kaname gone!**

**Zero and Aidou have tramp stamps saying Kaname was here, while Kain is missing a fang**

**Zero: No!**

**Me: But you also find Ichiru in your bed...naked*.***

**Zero:0_0 (Grabs his BloodyRose)**

**Me: Whoa chill out man, I'm joking...you're just married to Kaname and you have to find him before his wedding to Yuuki, to get it annulled. ^o^**

**Zero:...Hell no**

**Me: So you want to be married to Kaname, 'cause if it were me...I'd make myself a widow in one minute flat.**

**Zero: NO**

**Me: How about you and Kaname are stranded on a deserted island, and you have to keep eachother alive-**

**Zero/Kaname: No way**


	8. Chapter 8 From Kaien to Kuran

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight. ^_^**

**Chapter 8 ~ From Kaien to Kuran**

'No...I wont give up on the human race...and I wont give up on myself either.'

I ran over towards the door and blocked it with my sward, the level E's would have no choice but to crawl in through the open windows, one by one.

I morphed into a tiger and went to work, tearing apart every level E, which dared to approach me.

Kaien was on the outside, killing a large portion of the vampires off, before they could even get to me.

I jumped out of the window and looked at Kaien, finally we had an understanding.

The vampires were all exterminated, he walked away and allowed me to leave with him.

"Where will you go form here, if your not with us, the hunters will see you as an enemy."

Kaien and I had returned home, he felt guilt over leaving me to the President and wanted to help me, he had no quail with me and he didn't want anybody else to be dragged into this bloody work, even he despised it.

"Isn't there a place where both vampires and hunters do not inhabit it's streets?" I asked the mild heartened hunter, who wanted to help me escape.

"I'll tell the President that you might had died while on a hunt, I'll arrange a carriage for you out of town. Some men still owe me a few favors, so they shouldn't cause you any trouble." Kaien tried his best to give me a warm smile.

"You know, if someone actually gave you a chance, you might make an actually decent father." I was slightly amused by the shock on his face, before he got up and walked away, leaving me to pack up what I needed for my journey.

Kaien walked back into the small bedroom, he had a sack of freshly bought apples.

"Apples!" I squealed in pure delight, before snatching the bag away and started to eat them.

"Hey, slow down already, don't eat them all off at once." Kaien playfully scolded me, so I played along, putting the apples away, for now.

"Why do you like apples so much anyway?" Kaien asked me.

"Well...I don't really know why, I guess because that was the first gift someone has ever given me." I admitted to Kaien.

**~~~(A Few Hours Later)~~~**

Kaien was standing outside of the horse driven carriage.

I was already inside.

I wore a hooded coat, so that no one could see me directly.

There was my sack of apples by my side and a suitcase on the floor, filled with my clothes and a weapon.

A small pistil was nestled in my coat pocket.

After Kaien was finished consulting with the driver, he opened the door to tell me goodbye, as I said my farewells too.

Kaien closed the door and knocked on the side of the carriage, singling for the carriage to leave.

I watched as the stone paved town, paced by at a moderated pace, the dim street lights caused everything to cast an ominous shadow against the carriage.

It was a long ride and I wanted to fall asleep.

Kaien did say that these people wouldn't cause me any trouble.

**(Dreams)**

I woke up in complete darkness before looking up to see a dragon made of stone, it's mouth was gaping open, as if waiting to attack.

"Oi, girl!"

A loud yet obnoxious voice startled me, making me look up and take notice.

A white rooster, with gold tipped wings, was glaring at me... was that even possible.

"What the hell did you do?"

He jumped on my head and started to peck me.

"Ouch, ouch, cut it out, that hurts!" I flailed me arms above my head, in an attempt to get him off.

A female pig ran to my rescue.

Her deep blue eyes shining in innocence, as her golden hooves clacked against the invisible floor.

"She is our savior Rooster-San, do not hit her, our blood courses through her veins!"

Pig-Chan, raised her golden hoof in excitement.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely confused by my dream.

I must have eaten some bad apples.

"Long ago, before your birth, one of the original vampires had a premonition about our destruction in a war for dominance, with Kaname leading the opposing side."

Rooster-San fluttered off of my head, and landed on my shoulder.

I could tell that he was very intelligent.

"We had to make a last second choice, about our future." He told me, before looking towards the stone dragon in concern.

"Can't you just say it already, the suspense is killing me!"

"Baka-Chan, can't you see that your simple brain prevents me from doing so, your mind is very slow, I'm trying to explain it, in a way your animal like intelligence will understand!" Rooster-San yelled at me, hurting my feelings.

"We care not for your feelings, Enzeru, it is your survival that concerns us, seeing as we are your elders."

Snake-San slithering between my legs looking up at me.

More animals, were staring to gather around us.

"Ah-hem, as I was saying, an elder vampire preformed a blood transfusion on you, you were the first child of our kind and had the power to sustain life in foreign beings and take on new forms... "

Rooster-San shrugged off my strange expression, before continuing on.

"So, we just forced our blood into your body, to keep it fresh and alive and to make it grow stronger with age, and then, we hid our bodies away in our coffins, until the war was over... the problem, however, is that you never came back!"

Rooster-San paused, to see if I had understood, what he just said.

I sat down on the glass like floor, thinking about what he had just said.

"So... I'm a vampire?" I asked Rooster-San, before he looked away.

"... Well... you see... we needed someone to feed off of... so, we devoured your vampire side... but it keeps on regenerating inside of you, so it keeps your human side from being eaten as well... we chose you, because you were the first vampire-"

"You've been eating me!"

I screamed at the animals, who were using me, for their own cowardice needs of self preservation and as a source of easy food.

"You are more human than vampire now, but you still have little traces of your vampire traits, still apart of you, that is why we assisted you, by giving you the ability to change forms, we took on these animal forms for you, Baka-Chan!" Rooster-San insulted me, yet again.

"... You're the baka... " I murmured, before Rooster-San began to peck me on the nose.

"Ouch!"

I whacked him off, as gold and white feathers fluttered from his plumage, when he slammed into Ox-San.

Rat-Kun was practically laughing his tail off.

Pig-Chan nuzzled Rooter-San with her nose, earning her a peck on the nose, from the sensitive bird.

"Rooter-San is a sensitive prick, don't mind him, Enzeru-Chan." Horse-San told me.

His long golden main, complimented his all white body, and his wide golden hooves.

I smiled at him, rubbing the strong narrow bridge of his nose.

"So, where are your bodies?" I asked the animals, but all they could do was look around.

"They were hidden for us, so we don't really know."

Pig-Chan told me, as her small golden hoof, massaged her short, sensitive snout.

"Who hid them?" I asked them, before they all looked at the dragon.

"We believe that Dragon-San had betrayed us, he was the last one to give his blood to you, but before that, he conversed with two other vampires, it was a privet conversation, that none of us were privy to... he was the one who had the vision, maybe he did set this all up!"

Rooster-San ranted, raising back up form his embarrassing fall.

"That's a bit harsh, Rooster-San, seeing as he is not here to defend himself-"

The darkness began to become gray, then silver and then eventually white.

"What's happening?" I asked in a panic.

"Your beginning to wake up!" Pig-Chan told me, as everything began to fade.

"Wait, I still need to now something-"

"-Listen, you must find Kaname-San's body, he has the weapon that can-"

"-Hey miss, we're here, this is as far as I can take you."

The driver was shaking my shoulder, as irritation laced his wary voice.

I rubbed the sleep from me eyes, then glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, if you want to sleep, then go stay at an inn or something."

The man complained, as I gathered my bags and pistil and exited the carriage. I walked over towards the horse and gave him a friendly pat. The carriage left soon after and I was yet again on my own.

"Well, I guess the first thing I should do, is find a place to stay."

The sky was dark, with gray clouds.

'It's gonna rain soon... dammit.'

I sighed before running off further into the small town, wondering if I should stay human, or become an animal, in order to escape the rain.

I still needed to find Kaname though, but where should I start.

While I was walking, I stared at the darkening sky above me, the smell of the rain irritated my senses.

'Where do I begin-'

Bang

I bumped into a young male, who was walking in my direction. His fallen umbrella, clattered against the ground.

"Oops, I'm so sorry."

I quickly picked up his umbrella from the ground and handed back to him.

I looked at him and my dark blue eyes widened in shock.

"...Haruka is that you?"

**R&R**

**Me- I know that I take long to post chapters, and I'm very sorry-**

**Zero- your just gonna do it agai-**

**Me- (THROWS A KANAME PLUSHY AT HIM)**

**Zero- Ahh, it's touching me!**

**Me- if this or the next chapter seems sort, it's only because I want to start, my other story-line, with young Zero.**

**also this chapter explains Enzeru's powers.**


	9. Chapter 9 From Kaien to Kuran Part two

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 9- From Kaien to Kuran (Part two)**

"... Who are you?"

Haruka asked me, making a sweat mark drop down from the side of my head.

"Oh yeah, you saw me in my animal form didn't you... well let me introduce myself... "

Suddenly, Haruka opened his umbrella and shielded himself from the sudden down downpour of rain.

"... My name is Enzeru, I was the dog, that turned into a tiger... then into a monkey, Kaien Cross carried me off remember."

I pulled the black hood of my coat over my head, trying to stay dry from the rain. It was obvious that Haruka, wasn't going to let me stand under his umbrella with him. Hey, I may have walked with his ancestor and was technically his elder, but the boy was in love, so I'll just let it go.

"Wait, where is your sister, Juri Kuran?"

I asked the young Pure-Blood out of pure curiosity.

I thought that they were very close.

Haruka looked down at me, wondering if it was okay to even talk to me, he didn't want his family to get into any sticky situations.

"Hey, it's okay, besides I'm harmless... all I can do is turn into farm animals, my powers are useless."

I murmured the last part towards myself, before he began to lean his umbrella over me.

"Aw, thanks Haruka, you're so sweet."

I purred before he peeked around the corner, to spot the teenaged Juri Kuran walking this way.

Her school uniform was drenched and she was frustrated due to the rain, seeing as Haruka hid all of the umbrellas that were in their house.

The rain had begun to pour harder, as Haruka Kuran set his master plan into motion.

As she passed by us, he tilted the umbrella over her, but she just pushed it away and continued to walk down the block.

He just followed after her, as he tried to put the umbrella over the both of them, but she just kept walking away.

I followed after the two Pure-Bloods with my head down, as the rain beat against my slim black coat.

"It's still day, so why don't you behave yourself and stay in bed, don't stop trying to follow me!"

Juri yelled at him and then she glared at me for following them.

I quickly backed off, knowing that this was neither the time nor place to fight. She turned back towards her older brother in frustration.

To her, he was the most annoying, perverted man, she had ever had the misfortune of making his acquaintance, let alone, for him to be her very own brother.

"It can only be you who hid all of the umbrellas, knowing it would rain this afternoon, no Haruka?"

She interrogated her older brother, seeing as he was being so cruel and unusual today.

"... You hid all of the umbrellas... why would you do that-oh never mind that, I kind of need a place to hide right now, could you hide me somewhere?" I asked the two Pure-Bloods, hoping that they would help me again.

"Why, are you in danger?"

Juri asked me while her older brother looked very concerned.

'So they do care about me.'

"Because if you are in danger, than you'd better stay away from my family, I don't want them involved in any of your affairs."

Juri told me and with that she walked away, allowing Haruka to obediently follow.

'Maybe I should had stayed with Kaien and hunted vampires.'

I was left alone in the rain, then I turned to walk away from this place, but then a sudden wave of nausea over took me and I collapsed on the cold concrete ground.

I was in the darkness again, lost in the confines of my own mind. With a rooster perched on my head.

I was fighting the urge to smack him off.

"Well, did you get the weapon?"

Rooster-San's beak was merely inches away from one of my dark blue eyes.

"No."

I told him flatly, since I wasn't in the mood for his crap right now.

"I know, I know, I'm stupid okay!" I yelled into the darkness, after Rooster-San had fluttered off of me.

"... Actually, I was going to suggest that you turn into a mouse and sneak into Kaname's coffin, and take it... and while you're at it, get a little something to sell on the side, you know, for when your low on cash."

Rooster-San seemed so proud of himself.

"I'm not a thief. I won't take something that is not mine." I told him, trying to show as much dignity as a freak of nature could sustain for ones' self... for right now at least.

He still looked so proud, as he puffed out his chest, to cast out his golden wings.

"Well, we'll see how noble you are, when the whole world is trying to cut you down, it's survival of the fittest, my dear, and I'll be damned if I will let your pride, stand in the way of our freedom!"

He shouted at me but I still stayed strong,... on the outside.

"Don't you understand, that we're the only one's on your side, who are you trying to fool, acting so just towards the people who want you dead, do you think your good deeds will impress them or something?"

He continued to mock me, with a strong steam of sarcasm, which seemed to literally gush from his small golden beak.

He puffed out his golden chest, and swayed his outstretched wings.

"Oh look at the little freak, she'd so nice and easy, one apple and we'll have her on her knees-"

"-Shut up!"

I yelled at him.

Was was mocking Kaname, because he had never looked at me the way he looked at her, which was with both love and admiration?

"A place on the floor and collar too, yes, she's just like an ignorant little pet, so easy to use and dispose of."

He began to mock Kaien Cross, who tried to use me as a hunting dog.

"Please, just stop now, I get it." I told him, as my voice began to falter.

What he was saying, was it true?

"Can't you see that you can use this towards your advantage?"

He paused, and waited to see if I was following along.

"What do you mean, to my advantage?"

I wiped away the oncoming tears, trying to stay strong.

"By acting weak and feeble, they will let their guards down, to the point where you could easily just caress them with one hand, while you gouge them with the other, how convenient, do you want to know why we really chose you?"

He smiled at me, happily enjoying his own sick sense of humor.

"You were weak, both inside and out, your young mind was so impressionable, that we just couldn't help ourselves, but your stronger now, these animals are symbols of your inner strength, when you use them, you show the world your badges of cunning and ingenuity."

He was practically praising his own intelligence right now, even though I never used the Rooster's form, he was my most strongest and helpful ally.

"The only thing that was changed was your appearance, you don't become any more or less than what you are, because you have claws and fangs, we are nothing more than your sward and shield... it's entirely up to you on how you want to use us, so never again shall you call someone your master."

"I never did, and I never will."

I felt a bit better after I cried, then lashed out and finally, accepted my problems.

Seeing as I was the problem.

I was trying so hard to make people accept me, that in turn I had just realized, why it had never worked.

It was because I've never really accepted myself.

Even now, I still don't accept myself.

Well at least I had something to work on, while I looked for a place to stay for the night.

I was a fugitive on the run from the Hunter's Society, seeing as the President of the Hunter's society, wasn't as simple as he seemed.

He knew Kaien had let me go free.

I had to stop ignoring the world and learn to accept it. I had to stop being so naive and punishing myself, for being different.

Everyone is different, so why should I be ashamed for being me?

"Thank you Rooster-San, that really helped me a lot."

I bowed towards my smarter half. These animals were now a part of me now and what I chose to do in the future, will certainly affect them.

"You're going to wake up now Enzeru, and there will be a time where you will doubt yourself again, but you must never forget that you are not alone."

Rooster-San began to fade away and I was suddenly immersed, by a strong blinding light.

"Ugh, where am I?"

I asked in confusion, before I looked up at the cream colored ceiling, then at the windowless walls. I guess I was being held captive in some sort of windowless room.

My eyes suddenly became focused in on a pair of heterochromatic eyes beside me.

One eye was crimson and the other one was blue.

He looked like an untamed version of Haruka.

Before I could even speak, he clasped his large hand over my mouth and whisper into my ear.

He chuckled, before he then began to loosen my collar with his other hand.

When he was close enough, I elbowed him in the neck, startling him and causing him to chock. I jumped on top of him, but he threw me off. Suddenly, a pair of arms held me back, where as Juri decided to stand in front of her other brother, Rido Kuran.

"Would you two stop fighting, see Haruka, I told you they'd get like this."

Juri helped Rido up, then she walked over towards me. Haruka let me go, whispering sorry to both me and his sister.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

I pointed over towards the male vampire, who tried to bite me earlier. He glared at me and I glared back. Juri stood in between us, before trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Rido this is Enzeru, Enzeru this is Rido, my other brother."

She pointed towards the person in question and then she pulled on my arm, singling for me to follow her.

Haruka smiled at me, while Rido instantly hated my guts.

Juri pulled me into another room; it must have been her room. It was filled with a feminine charm and snacks were piled atop of a median sized bed.

"We did as you asked and hid you here, this is the Kuran mansion, you are a guest in this house, so please don't start any fights."

"Okay, now that we're out of that heavy atmosphere, we can get a few thing straightened out."

Juri sat on the bed, causing a small collapse of her mountain of snacks. She grabbed one of them and threw it at me.

"Oh, thank you."

I was so hungry, she must had heard my stomach growling.

I grouped and squeezed the bag, trying to open it. Juri motioned for me to come over, then she quickly opened the bag with a small laugh. I began to eat the small crispy yellow chips that were inside, I was amazed by how good it tasted, I almost choked a few times, when I swallowed too much of them at the same time.

I was still very hungry though, hey, I wonder how long I've been asleep.

"How long was my slumber?"

I asked her, before she shrugged her shoulder and pointed out my new clothes.

"I had to leave you alone with Haruka for a year while I went to school, my father said that I could go to a human school for three years, as long as I took Haruka with me, it was my last year there when we found you."

"When I had to return here, to the mansion, Haruka and Rido took care of you while you were asleep, so I left you in their care, don't even ask me how they changed you out of your clothes while I was away, but when I found out, I asked them to let me do it instead- oh, why is your face so red, are you embarrassed?" She asked me.

"... I think I should go now."

I told her, seeing as my entire body felt like it was on fire right now.

'When had I begun to feel so self conscious, about people seeing my body in the nude?'

I walked out of her room without another word, I was way to embarrassed to even function right now. I just hope I didn't run into one of her brothers.

"Oh, hello Enzeru, I need your help."

Haruka whisked me away towards his room. After closing the door, he gave me one of his most kindest smiles.

"What do you want, you pervert?"

I kept my distance from the male Pure-Blood vampire. Haruka was innocently scratching the back of his head in amusement.

"You can turn into animals right, could you turn into an animal for me tomorrow and met me at the beach?"

Haruka gave me a pleading look, before I shortly gave in and asked him why.

He whispered his new plan into my ear and I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow, I will help Haruka Kuran, win Juri Kuran's heart.

Rido Kuran suddenly walked away from the closed door, for he now had a plan of his own.

**(Three years earlier)**

The president of the Hunter's Society, slowly shook his head in disappointment.

Before him stood the last hunter to see that golden haired girl, Kaien Cross. He came in immediately as ordered, to report his mission's success, on destroying Enzeru.

"Oh Kaien, I had such respect and high expectations for you... "

He paused to take out his fan, wondering if he should just order the talented hunter under house arrest right now, not just for disobeying an order, but for blatantly lying to him and expecting him to believe it.

"I gave you an order and I expected you to complete it, not weasel around your responsibilities as a hunter!"

With a sigh he got up and opened his fan, bit's and pieces of the Enzeru's fur, still loosely hung along it's silver steel blades.

"For every second the beast Enzeru runs free, is an insult to what we hunters stand for-"

Kaien unconsciously cut his higher ranked ally off.

"-And what is that exactly, killing an innocent girl, who had nothing to do with the vampire world-"

The President held his blades towards Kaien's neck, and Kaien grew still, in both movement and words.

"-We are to maintain order in the vampire world, I am your superior, you will do as I say, Cross, by saving that girl, you are causing ripples within your very own society!"

The President told the two men waiting outside of his door, to come in and stand along side Kaien.

"This will not due, I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished, you do understand don't you, this is for your own good and for the good of your fellow hunters... hold him for me."

The two hunters grabbed Kaien's arm and forced him to kneel in front of the President. Kaien merely glared at the man before him, never once frighting back.

All of his life, the past, present and future, was cover in blood shed.

The only thing that he lived for, was to kill.

He wouldn't let that girl suffer the same fate.

"One loose thread, will cause the entire cloth to unravel, so, I will give you one of two choices."

"I will forgive you, but only if you allow me to obtain some of her blood, I believe that it may contain what I am looking for."

The President heard Kaien scoff in amusement.

"Just a minute or two earlier, you wanted her dead and now you want her blood, well, which one is it?"

The President guffawed and told his men to release Kaien.

"As long as I've known you, you've always been so obedient. I gave you direct orders and you would always complete them, now, I am giving you an option, to save that monster's life or take it... Kaien, listen closely, for what I am about to tell you, shall never leave this room, nor even your lips."

**R&R (It gives me the will to go on)**

**Side note: I've been looking into Kaito Takamiya's character for my other story, and when he was younger, he was kind of mean to both Zero and Ichiru when they were kids.**


	10. Chapter 10 From Kuran to Kaien Pt1

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, or it's characters, they belong to the lovely Matsuri Hino.**

**The Zodiac ~ Vampire Knight Chpt10.**

**From Kuran to Kaien Pt1**

It had been a few hours, since I had last seen both Haruka and Juri.

I was in the form of a white horse.

My golden main whipping from side to side, as I trotted beside the edge beach's shoreline.

I had all of the necessary horse riding equipment, already straddled to my body.

Haruka did this for me yesterday, so I had to sleep in this leather and iron all night, in a separate closed off room away from both Juri and Rido's wondering eyes.

My body was still a little sore.

However, the scenery was perfect. The sun was setting, casting a warm reddish orange hue on what seemed like an endless ocean.

'There are finally here, what perfect timing.'

I let out a small whinny when I saw Haruka leading Juri towards me.

She was blindfolded and frowning.

Haruka grabbed my reins and straddled my back, before telling Juri to take off her blindfold.

When she did, she gasped in wonder.

She was like a princess seeing her prince on his valiant, golden horse.

With the low setting sun, sending off its colorful rays of warmth from behind us. It was almost like a staged romance scene in a movie.

Haruka stretched out his arm towards her, as she gladly accepted it. When she was on my back, she wrapped her arms around Haruka's lean torso, making him blush in happiness.

'This must be the highlight of their date, I better not mess it up, but damn do I feel sore.'

With Haruka's demand, I began to slowly trot forward, my steps were a bit shaky at first, but I continued onward, trying to kick up as little sand as possible.

Juri wanted to go faster and Haruka told me to gallop.

I broke off into a speedy gallop, as the ocean's spray ticked our scenes and cooled down the Pure-Blood's reddened faces.

Juri arms tightened around Haruka's body.

After a good hour of this, Haruka told me to slow down by a white blanket, which was laid out on the sand. It was covered in an assortment of snakes and refreshments.

An off white gown was also carelessly laid down. It had grains of golden brown sand, sprinkled across it's delicate material.

Haruka got off first and then helped Juri get off of me as well. They walked over towards the blanket and I felt that I was no longer needed, so I began to slowly trot away.

Haruka ran over towards me, with the off white dress in his hands.

He thanked me for my help, as he laid the gown on my back, before walking back towards his date.

The sun had almost completely set, making the sky a dark ocean blue, with a tinge of purple.

It was also getting a bit chilly.

I looked back towards Juri and Haruka, who were holding hands and looking at distant setting sun, then at the nearing full moon, with a new outlook on life.

I turned away from them, feeling that pining sensation of loneliness suddenly take over.

I looked up at the starless sky, which was reflected back to me, in my dark blue empty eyes.

I walked further and further away from the two Pure-Bloods, staring at the ground, as I tried to concentrate on the slowly shifting grains of sand that were all around me.

'These grains of sand, remind me of the ashes of all of those dead vampires, long, long ago.'

After awhile, the ocean's moist breeze lapsed against my fur, turning it damp and the cold air caused me to tremble and stop.

I morphed back into a human, letting the leather and straps slide from my body, and taking the bit and bridle out of my mouth in disgust.

I quickly slid the dress onto my body right after.

The crunching of undisturbed sand caused me to look up, Rido Kuran was making his way over towards me.

He had an unreadable look in his eyes, he was both disgusted and intrigued by me.

To him, I was like a snow flake, different, yet so easy to destroy and forgot thereafter.

The only thing holding his blood lust back, was his over whelming sense of pride.

I backed up a little, until my feet were grazed by the frosty white foam of the waves off shore.

While he continued to near me, I continued to tensely walk away from him along the shore's edge.

"What do you want Rido, is it my blood?"

"Ha, a Kuran like me, would never stoop so low, as to drink from a common animal. Even though your blood and body, just look so appetizing."

"Then why are you here, is it just to insult me?"

Rido finally stopped, finally realizing that his little mind game, had finally gotten old.

"It's all your fault, Juri would have picked me over Haruka, if you had not interfered."

He seemed calm, but an unspeakable rage stirred beneath his red and blue eyes.

He reached out and grabbed my arm, bending it behind my back, with a small snap. I smothered my scream and assessed the situation in both discomfort and silence, fearing that he might had accidentally snapped my arm.

If I tried to struggle away from his grasp, he would undoubtedly break my arm.

"Rido, what are you doing?"

"Since you took Juri away from me, I will make you my lover instead," he snickered.

"W-what, no, I refuse, besides... "

I took a slow draw of breath, then released a steam of words, that would probably get me killed.

I wanted to tell Rido the truth, since he was obviously blinded by his ego.

"I never took her away from you, you never had a chance in Hell of getting her, she never loved you as anything more than a brother, and she will never return your feelings that you have for her, so just accept- ouch!"

Rido's left hand, racked it's claws against my back in frustration, shredding the back of my dress, as his right hand tightened around my arm, threatening to break it.

He then wrapped his arm around me, securing me against his lean body, and then he licked my blood from his fingers, moaning in satisfaction.

"Ugh, Rido, you have to stop this, Juri will-"

Rido whipped me forward, throwing me on the ground. The grains of sand, began to clump against the bloody scars on my back, causing me even more discomfort.

"I don't give a damn what Juri wants, all I need is right here, laid out for me to enjoy. I'll get her back one day, but until then, I will be your master and you will serve as my entertainment... "

I slowly stood up, taking large breathes of air, that barely reached my lungs. I bit against the pain and glared at the Pure-Blood, through my dark blue watering eyes.

They were filled with sand, sweat and tears.

My body began to glow and change shape.

I wanted so desperately to become a dragon and kill this man, but I could not.

So, my body morphed back into a horse.

'If I cannot fight him, then I'll just have to out run him instead.'

When I turned to run, the stirring of the sand and a shift in the air made me look up.

Rido's aura stirred up the sand, causing a thick dust cloud to blind me and caused me to stumble. Then out of the blue, one of his attacks were thrown my way.

I reared up in surprise and tried to dodge his unpredictable attacks, but then what seemed like a red whip that flowed from his bloody finger, cut open my side.

The last thing I saw, was a pair of red and blue eyes staring down at me, with a smirk on his cold, cruel face.

I flopped down towards the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise around me.

I was still, as I watched a steady steam of blood, slowly trickled from my body, then down into the dark blue ocean.

'Rido... you won't get away with this.'

**The next chapter is coming out soon (This chapter was A LOT longer, but I decided to cut it in two, hope it works out), and I apologize for my reaction to Kaito's younger self, on the inside, he's rather sweet sometimes. (Blushes)**

**Question: What do you think about Rido, did I do his character justice or not?**


	11. Chapter 11 From Kuran to Kaien Pt2

**SilverMew22 does not own Vampire Knight, or it's characters, they belong to the lovely Matsuri Hino. But I do own Enzeru.**

**Chapter 11~****From Kuran to Kaien. Pt2**

**~~~(Later on)~~~**

I slowly opened my eyes, to discover that I was lying on a stone covered floor.

The only presence of light in this small room, was of the low glow of a candle's light, that flowed past the crack under the door.

I looked over towards a bloody mesh net that was thrown off towards the side of the room. No, it wasn't a room, but more like a cell of a dungeon.

My neck was chained in a thick steel collar, which was attached to the wall.

I looked up to see a dark figure approach me. My body flinched at his touch, but he slowly laid his sward on the ground, to reassure me, that he meant me no harm.

"No matter what form that you take, you can't get out of here. The Hunter's Association has got you on record now and this cell is sealed tight and it is also under close watch," The hunter said.

'So he knows of my abilities, and I am in the Hunter's Association again. Wait, it couldn't be, Kaien?'

I tried to get up, but a blinding pain shot through my entire body, causing me curl up.

"A hunter found your body, you were dumped in an alley not far from here, and you've got lacerations all over your body... if you cooperate, we can treat you."

Kaien stood up and tossed some clean clothes on the floor beside me, then he turned away and waited for me to change.

I morphed back into a human and carefully pulled on the clothes. I could see what looked like whip marks on my skin and like a vampire, my scars would heal somewhat easily, but unlike a vampire, once they did, they would always leave a permanent scar.

I now had a lot of scars.

I slowly got up, bracing myself against the wall for support, seeing as Kaien was keeping his distance. I could see the he was being watched from outside the closed cell door, maybe that could explain his cold behavior towards me.

"...Cross... "

I panted, almost out of breath. I did not want to give the onlooking hunter, the impression that I was close to Kaien, so I would just say his last name.

Of course, the fact that I knew his last name at all, kind of gave it away.

Besides, his last name was easier so say at the moment, seeing as I was almost out of breath.

He walked towards the closed cell door, telling the man on the other side, to open the door and unchain me from the wall.

Once he did, the thick steel collar fell from my slender neck and clanged against the floor, making me jump in surprise.

Even in my human form, I still looked like a frightened and abused animal to them.

The hunters put cuffs around my wrists, that were connected to chains. One of the hunters began to lead me through a series of hallways.

Kaien stayed more towards the side, keeping close to the walls, as he stared at me from a distance with both worry and concern, in his usually cold eyes.

He also tried to sidestep the fresh trail of blood, that my wounded body was leaving behind, as I slowly walked on.

I stumbled a few times when I tried to keep up with the hunter, who was practically dragging me through the cold dimly lit hallways.

My movements were more lethargic and laborious than usual.

My more recently healed scars slowly began to reopened and start to bleed again, causing my already sweat drenched clothes, to become even heavier and cling to my body.

I stopped and leaned my battered body against the cold stone walls, the other hunters stopped as well, and waited for me to catch my breath.

"Hey Cross-San, you mind carrying her the rest of the way, before she bleeds out on us?"

The hunter carelessly gestured towards me, as I slowly slid down against the wall towards the floor.

I left a vertical trail of blood on the wall, that also colored the tips of my golden hair.

Kaien looped his arm around my waist and heaved me up, as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

**~~~(In a room for treatment)~~~**

"Okay, so you don't want any stitches?"

A doctor belonging to the Hunter's Society, asked the golden haired girl before she shook her head.

"No, with my transformations, the stitches will more than likely tear apart."

After the men had cleaned all of her wounds, he left her alone with Kaien to rest in peace.

Kaien waited for a moment after the man left, and then he turned to the door and locked it, not wanting anybody to barge in on them.

"Enzeru, what happened to you, I let you escape so that this sort of thing would never happen to you!"

Kaien's anger was like that of a father, scolding his ignorant daughter.

Enzeru groaned, grabbing her head in annoyance.

"He attacked me out of nowhere and from behind too. It was Haruka and Juri's older brother, Rido Kuran."

Enzeru flopped down in the small cot, tensing as her cuts reopened, and then she sat up again in anger.

"Dammit, I hate that man!"

Kaien pushed her back down with a sigh, and silenced the girl with a glare.

"Listen, unless you want to be tied down again, you need to stop moving so much or you'll bleed out. There's a rope in the corner, so don't test me, you need to heal fast, or else you'll be useless to them."

Enzeru liked the fact that Kaien had said them and not us. She was kind of happy that he didnt think she was useless too.

Now she had one less reason to run away.

**(Enzeru's Point Of View)**

I laid down on the cot and crossed my arms with a blush.

"The fact that you're still alive right now is baffling to say the least. I've seen very skilled hunters die on the spot from such external injuries like yours."

Kaien was thinking about what the President had told him, was it really possible. If so, than she'd better keep an eye on her.

She could very well, be the answer to all of his problems.

I felt as though Kaien was stalling for some reason and I wished that he would just say it.

It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Kaien leaned forward and in a hush whisper, he told me to let him do all of the talking.

I was confused for a moment, before I heard the sound of footsteps from outside, that were slowly nearing my door.

Kaien opened the door and gave a curt bow to the president of the Hunter's Society. Both men did not seem very pleased to see each other.

Kaien had a scowl on his handsome vampire like face.

"President," Kaien addressed his superior, before making direct eye contact with the man, who held both our lives in the palm of his hand.

"Kaien, I see now that you did indeed lie to me, but why did you bring her here, you could had saved yourself and quickly killed her off already."

It sounded more like an order, than a question.

Kaien held his tongue, not wanting to further decrease his chances of saving this girl.

"President, I wish to take your offer and tame this wild beast, for the benefit of the other hunters. Her abilities are sure to come in handy and... I have grown rather attached to her..."

Kaien placed his hand on my shoulder, lightly squeezing it in reassurance.

"I will not allow this," he pointed towards us in disgust.

'Did I miss something here, and why is Kaien rubbing my shoulder so much?'

"Her presence here will only cause entropy in the society and she will distract you from your work. We need you to be focused, not gallivanting off with that thing!"

The President turned to leave, but Kaien stepped forward.

"If she goes than I will resign, and you know that I am the best hunter here, so, what is your answer now, President."

Kaien's arrogant demeanor angered the President, but he was right, the society did need him.

Well, until stronger hunters came along, then the President may just have to oblige the hunter's wishes... for now.

"...You do know that nobody can just quit being a hunter, it is our sworn birth right to kill vampires and keep order. You should know that better than anyone else here. If any hunter could quit, than the vampires would increase and you don't want that do you. It is a curse that we must all bare, for our ancestors devouring one of the progenitors of the vampires."

'Huh, is the vampire that he is talking about, Kaname's lover?'

Enzeru watched as the president clenched his fist, almost breaking the wooden collapsible fan.

He turned to me with a sharp glint in his eyes.

"Alright Cross, I'll ease your burden, but first, may I have a word with the girl... alone."

He neared my bed, but a sharp growl from my throat, rippled through my still yet aggravated form.

Kaien gave me a warning glace, but I gave him a reassuring smile back.

Kaien left, but I could still feel his presence on the opposite side of the door.

"So, you want me to strip again, or should I rollover and play dead."

I sneered at the man before me, mocking him with my smile.

I heard him murmured that, "I'd rather you do both."

I frowned in disgust.

"I have heard Kaien's pleas, and I have been very patient with the likes of you. Now, if you do not wish for your already numbered days to not suddenly come to an abrupt end, you will heed my advice, little girl."

He leaned in closer towards me, making me uneasy, again!

"Be my spy, with your abilities, you can follow any hunter, or hear any secret. It is for the good of the association, you will be twice as useful as any of my currant hunters. Help me weed out, anyone who may be causing trouble for his fellow hunters, like Kaien Cross for example, you would agree, that has been over stepping his boundaries lately, I'm I not correct."

'By fellow hunters, he probably meant himself, he wants' me to spy on Kaien for him.'

"I will not betray Kaien," I shot back, wincing when one of my wounds suddenly reopened.

Seeing this, the President pressed the tip of his fan against the new opening, before I even had a chance to press my hand against it to help stop the bleeding.

My eyes widened in pain, as he began to rotate the fan's tip deeper into my wound. He quietly smirked in satisfaction, when I tried to call out for Kaien, but he covered my mouth.

I would have bitten him, but I was still at a disadvantage and a little bite wound, wouldn't stop an onslaught of this man's hunters, who would kill me at his very beck and call.

I closed my eyes and bit back my own pain.

He finally pulled his fan away, whipping it in the opposite direction, in an attempt to rid it of my blood.

"Good girl, you learn fast, now, remember my offer. So, when you are taking up space here, Kaien will be off hunting, once you heal, I can make full use of your abilities."

The president turned away from me, and then he slowly walked away, with a slight swagger in his light steps.

I finally grabbed my open wound, pressing against it to slow the bleeding.

I then heard him addressing Kaien outside.

"Nothing will change Cross, you will hunt and when she is better, she will follow you- oh, by the way, she reopened her wounds again."

'That man is almost as sick as Rido.'

**~~~(Back at the beach)~~~~**

"I wonder where Enzeru went, do you think that she went back to the mansion already?"

Haruka asked out loud to no one in particular, before looking back at Juri in concern.

Haruka and Juri walked around the beach, searching for their little friend, or big friend, depending on her current form.

Their search led them to the strong smell of blood, which was both fresh and familiar.

They also saw a large area of sand, that was damp with thick red liquid and it had a horse sized body print beside it, flattening out the dark red sand.

There were also foot prints leading towards and away from that spot.

Dots and splotches of blood, drew Juri and Haruka's attention towards the pier, where their dear older brother, Rido Kuran, stood proudly as he lazily eyed the two from afar.

He was drenched in blood and grinning from ear to ear.

**Well the Kiryuu-Chapter is almost here, why does that even matter you say... ... ...**

**Because it has those adorable little Kiryuu twins in it! ^0^**

**Now remember people, this takes place in the past, and some events DID actually happen in the manga, and I will, some way or another, carefully integrate my character into it, but not all of it.**

**P.S.~Here is a question for the readers, DO YOU LIKE ENZERU! if you do, then why, if you don't... WHY, you can put it in a 'review' or a message.**

**Whispers (and if you know a guy that she could hook up with in the future, then that would be cool too) my friend said that she looked good with Takuma Ichijo '(^-^)'**

**I have some IDEAS for the future, but what do you think. (Or I could keep her alone)**

**Kaien Cross=he needs a close friend *hint, hint***

**Zero Kiryuu= she was there for him when he was growing up, and sticks close to him**

**Ichiru Kiryuu=She took care of Ichiru and encouraged him, and treated him as an individual, not just Zero's twin**

**Kaito Takamiya=She doesn't like the way he treated Ichiru like a nuisance, but he did try to save Zero's life**

**Takuma Ichijo=He really wants to get to know her, at first it was just because of her powers, but as time went on, he realized that she was something more.**

**Senri Shiki=They don't talk much, but he thinks she's okay to look at... for awhile**

**Kain Akatsuki=He's a good person that is okay to talk with, but he's only a friend**

**Toga Yagari=as a teenager he...okay, I won't spoil it for you guys**

**NOW REMEMBER, HER RELATIONSHIPS WITH THESE CHARACTERS, MIGHT NOT EVEN HAPPEN, FOR ALL WE KNOW, SHE COULD END UP BEING A LONE WOLF.**


End file.
